Eternal Shadows
by Burning Phoenix X-7
Summary: There is a myth passed down from every generation about the Tombs of the past Caelum Kings. Noctis, the prince of Arcana must journey to find the Tombs and save his country and its Crystal. But how do you choose between freedom and your own heart?
1. Prologue: Rebirth of the Storm

**Disclaimer: ****Hi there! This is a new fanfic that came up into my head and my friend nicegal1's head. But this time things are gonna go a little different. I'll be co-writing this fanfiction with my very good friend, nicegal1. We'll be taking turns at writing chapters here so…I hope this story will do well by you fans!**

**Summary:**** There was a myth that has been passed down from generations to generations in the Caelum Dynasty that says if one of royal blood that has been bound to the Crystals shall journey to find the tombs of the Caelum generations past, there they are to find either a shower of blood waiting for them or the great treasure and power of the very first Caelum king. A power given to him by the goddess Etro.**

**As times passes, the myth turned into nothing but a myth.**

**Noctis Lucis Caelum, the son of the reigning king of Arcana, has been granted the great and honorable task of finding the mythical tombs of the past Caelum kings and proving himself as the prince destined to become the next ruler of the Caelum Dynasty's line.**

**Many trials await him as he sets forth to seek his rite of passage with the aid of Tenebrae's princess and two invincible demon hunters. Noctis must soon choose between his rights to power and freedom or his own heart.**

**ETERNAL SHADOWS**

**Prologue: Rebirth of the Storm**

The rain was pouring heavily that night as the sliver-haired man walked down the street. The puddles splashed and dripped all over him as he walked, his silver hair and coat were soaked, but were ignored by the man himself.

The street was dimly lit, making it too much of a dangerous place to walk by. But that was how he liked it; it provided him with a challenged as he headed back home to his shop. His blue eyes scanned the area as he walked, but not a dark shape or beastly mist came his way. The man shrugged; no use in looking for a little exercise if it doesn't want to come to you.

Soon he was close to home base when he turned at the next corner. He paused.

Something was there. Something that was either threatening or perhaps it was only a stray animal. Either way, something was lying in the man's path as he approached the street where his shop was.

It lay there, unmoving as the young man approached. When he reached the strange shape, he knelt down and nudged it with a finger. It twitched. He poked it again, a little harder. It twitched again. The man then untangled the cloths that covered the strange shape and froze.

A small and fragile pale face peeked out of the rags it was dressed in.

The silver-haired man stared wide-eyed at the child that lay lifelessly on the empty street, covered in nothing but dark gray and dirty white rags. "An orphanage runaway?" He wondered aloud. The child's eyebrows furrowed in its sleep and tossed and turned. The man sighed picked up the child. "I am so gonna regret doing this later."

He was glad that his shop was so very close now. When he finally reached his doorstep, took one hand away from under the child to take out his keys and unlock the door.

He entered the warm confines of his shop and carefully placed the unconscious child in the couch. There he uncovered the child's head and revealed messy, light-colored wet locks. It was a girl. The man sighed to himself. "Well, ten years from now and I'm sure you would look like a real babe. Looks like I'm gonna have to deal with you being a squirt for a while." The child twitched and then the young man noticed that her face was slightly red. Slowly, he reached a gloved hand and felt her forehead. The skin was warm; the child had a fever. "Oh great." He muttered. He had just brought a child that was most likely five years old into his shop with him and now she had a fever.

"What the hell was a kid doing under the rain for anyway?" He looked at the pale face. "No family?"

Suddenly, the child began to shiver violently. She tossed around in her sleep until her eyes opened and looked up at the silver-haired man. He stared down at her. "You sure have a bad fever there, kid." He said. "What were you doing out there anyway? Don't you know only grown-ups can walk around here? Besides, you should call your family and go home. I don't have time to babysit you."

The girl could only look up at him and shake her head.

The man raised an eyebrow at this. "What? Don't you wanna go home?" She shook her head. "Oh yeah? Then what about your family?" He asked her. Again she shook her head. "So…you don't have a family." She shook her head again.

The young man groaned. "Listen kid, I feel for ya I really do. But I have a joint to run, plus I'm too young to be seen with a squirt yet, or ever. Look kid, I'm a free man, all right? Why don't you just go and find some nice old lady who would take care of you?"

The child ignored him entirely and turned the other way and fell asleep.

"Fine! Ignore me! But don't think I won't throw you out of my place once you get better. I'm not gonna keep a kid in here." The child's light breathing was the only response he received. Sighing, the young man stood up and headed to his bathroom upstairs to take a shower in case the child needed to use the bathroom downstairs. He returned downstairs a few minutes later, toweling his hair dry with one hand and carrying a clean set of clothes in the other.

The child was sitting up on the couch, holding the rags to her tiny body as she shivered.

The man sighed and tossed the clothes at the girl. "Here, they're too big for you but it's clean." The girl touched the clothes then looked at him. He was shirtless and wore only his black pants and the towel was hanging around his neck. The child gave him an unfriendly five-year-old stare and lay back down slowly. "Hey, the least you can do is show me some gratitude." The man said.

The child simply hiccupped and closed her eyes again to sleep.

* * *

The next morning did not seem any better to the young man as he sat down at his desk to read his favorite magazine.

The child was doing a little bit better than last night though it was obvious that she was still too tired and weak to walk off somewhere on her own, especially with the recent activities going on in the city. The child was currently exploring his shop and wearing the clothes he offered her last night, making her look like a small sack of potatoes as he sat reading his magazine, or at least he tried to. The girl kept moving back and forth around the pool table, to his desk, then upstairs and back down. After that, she went to sit down on the couch.

"About time!" The man complained, "I thought you would never stay still!"

The child yawned and leaned back. He rolled his eyes. "Remember kid; you're hitting the road once you get better!" The child heard him clearly but paid him no heed as she lay down again to stare up at the ceiling. "You're hopeless, kid." He muttered more to himself than the girl.

The front door of his shop burst open, making the child jump up with a startled expression on her face.

Two women entered and walked towards the young man. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have something to do?" The first woman asked. The man shrugged. "Nope, it's a duty-free day for me today." The second woman scowled at him and snatched his magazine away. "For Pete sake! At least do something creative for once instead of sitting here all day doing nothing!"

The child looked curiously at the two women who had just burst in. She kept quiet until a rather loud growl arose from her.

The women paused and turned to the girl's direction. "Well, what have we here? I didn't know you had a thing for kids. Going soft on us?" The first woman asked. The man rolled his eyes. "No, the squirt was on streets last night. All she did was sleep though."

The second woman smiled at the child and approached her slowly. "Hello there sweetheart. Did this idiot kidnap you?" She cooed. The girl shook her head. "The poor brat doesn't have family." The man said. The first woman, a young brunette also approached the girl and touched her forehead. "She's got a fever! Why'd you let the poor thing walk around like this?" A growl resounded again.

Both women looked at the child. Her stomach growled again.

The two women whipped around to glare at the man. "What did I do?" He asked. "She's starving! That's what!" The older woman exclaimed. The brunette patted the child's head. "Don't worry Honey; we'll get you something to eat."

The man sighed. "Fine, I'll order for a pizza." "No!" The older woman yelled, "No pizza! You eat that every day, there's no way you're gonna give a five-year-old that garbage!" "Right! Give her something healthy and eat something healthy for once!"

Later the two women agreed to let their male companion order a stake with steamed vegetables take-out. They were glad to see the little girl was eating heartily after the food arrived. She really was starved. The man groaned. "Once she's all better, she's hitting the road." He announced. His female companions turned to glare at him again. "So that's it? You're just gonna let this little orphan wander off into a dangerous city all by herself?" The brunette accused.

"Hey she's not my problem. Plus she didn't even react when I said she's hitting the road, so that means she can handle it! Beside, some old lady will just walk by her and take her in." The man countered. The older woman rolled her eyes. "No she can't! And not all old ladies are that nice!" "_You_ sure are nice to her." He said. The woman gasped then shook her fist at him. "That does it! I'm going to blast you 'til the next century!"

The child burped, catching the two women's attention.

"Full?" The brunette asked. The girl nodded. "Don't you talk squirt?" The man asked, earning a punch in the face from the older woman. The girl only nodded. "Well then, how about we get something to take care of that fever of yours?" The older woman cooed slightly.

"Geez, you're making me sick with that love talk of yours. Why don't you two take the kid with you instead?" The man groaned. "It's dangerous! The kid's gonna get hurt and there's no way I'm going to have a kid's death on my conscious." The brunette said.

* * *

It took hours before the three could agree on what to do with the girl.

They argued until they had to take it outside when the child fell asleep. Finally they came to a solution that the girl stays at the shop until they found a good family that would want a sweet little girl for their own.

The man grudgingly agreed to let the child stay a little longer.

"Good. Now that it's settled…" The older woman was cut off when the sound of roaring and loud blasts resounded in the distance. The three looked the other way to see smoke rising upwards from somewhere.

"Damn! Talk about bad timing!" The silver-haired man growled and ran for the smoke.

The older woman went after him but was stopped by the younger woman. "Wait! What about the kid?" "She'll be fine! The sooner we take care of the mess, the faster she'll be safe."

Both women then raced after their companion and caught up with him as he was shooting at a large beast. It had a ghastly face with sharp demonic teeth and long clawed nails. The monster made a grab for the man but he leapt out of the way and shot the monster's horned head.

Both women then charged in, shooting at the monster with their own guns.

The three battled until the monster roared and fell to the ground. They sighed and holstered their guns. As they turned to leave, the demonic being coughed out a laugh. "Fools…they will find you! There are more out there!" "Yeah? Well I'm gonna put 'em all out." The man said. "You do not understand me, do you?" The demon cackled, "Your home will no longer be safe by the time…they are…through…" It coughed out another cruel laugh. The man growled in annoyance and swiftly pulled out his gun to shoot the monster in the head. "Annoying bastard."

The older woman looked at him worriedly. "I don't like what he said." "He's just giving a load of shit." The man said as he turned to walk back to his shop. "Didn't you hear what he just said? He said that your home will no longer be safe! Doesn't that sound obvious of what they're planning?" The brunette yelled at his back.

The man paused. He felt his blood freeze in his veins. "Shit!"

He dashed off, his partners raced after him. He ran for the shop, never stopping until he was at the door. His partners were right behind him and the three of them tackled the door down in their rush.

A large demonic being stood over the startled girl whose back was against the couch. It turned its great horned head toward the three. It bared its sharp teeth in a wicked grin. "It was kind of you to provide me with a little snack while I wait for your arrival." The man glared at the monster. "Step away from the squirt!"

The monster laughed. "I think not! I will enjoy this little appetizer before I deal with you three!"

As soon as it finished talking, it turned back to the child and slashed at her with its large claws. The child's eyes widened and she rolled away from the monster's grasp. The monster roared and went after the girl as she ran to the other side of the shop.

The trio drew out their guns and began shooting. The monster snarled as the bullets cut through its flesh but it ignored the pain and ran for the girl.

The child ran toward the pool table and then covered herself behind it. The monster stood across from her at the pool table. When the child moved to one side, the beast blocked her exit. The girl moved left and right from behind the pool table, trying to avoid being clawed. Finally, she sprinted to the right and was nearly grazed. She went for the desk and stood in front of it, panting. The monster locked its gaze on her.

The two women aimed their guns again but were stopped by their male partner. "Hold it!" He said. They turned to him to yell at him and remind him that a _child _was in danger until he nodded at the scene. The women looked and saw the monster stalking over to the shaking child in front if the desk.

The girl let out a small gasp and ducked when the monster reached for her with a terrible clawed hand and ran back toward the pool table. The monster growled when he saw his quarry back at the pool table and clawed at her again. The child moved away quickly and went back to the couch.

The women's eyes widened in realization; the child was dodging the monster like a pro, and she did not even realize it.

The silver-haired man was stunned as well. He recognized the way she was moving; the girl had moved in the same direction, in the same pattern that morning when she was exploring the shop. Now she was seemed to be using the familiar surroundings to her advantage.

When the monster brought its large claws over its head, the girl moved away again just as the couch was sliced into two, and ran upstairs. The monster cackled. "Such a feisty prey! What a joy!" It then raced after the child.

The trio followed after the chase, worried that the child may be minced if they did not follow.

Upstairs, the monster finally had the girl cornered against a window. The child trembled as the beast moved closer. When it was only a few paces away from her, it pounced. The girl yelled in terror and ducked her body.

The monster flew through the window, shattering the glass. Immediately, the silver-haired man ran and leapt out the window after the enemy.

The two women ran for the child and huddled around her protectively. The child was trembling as the sound of battle cries and bullets resounded from below. The women raced downstairs to see what had happened, the child followed behind, still trembling.

When they got to the front door, the saw as their partner danced around the monster.

The child stood behind the women, watching the horrifying scene. The brunette then covered the girl's eyes, but it was too late; the girl saw as the man suddenly drew out a large blade he had been carrying on his back and hacked the monster in half. Blood splattered onto the pavement.

The girl whimpered slightly as the man turned around to face his partners.

"At least the kid's safe." The older woman said, "But it looks like we scarred her." The brunette nodded. To their surprise, the man walked towards the child slowly. "C'mon here squirt." He said quietly.

The girl trembled slightly and took a step toward him. She stumbled a bit then went over to him. The man slowly, unsurely wrapped his arms around her tiny body. The girl coughed; she was still sick and the arrival of the demon had forced her to move around too much.

The man patted her back. "It's cool now. Don't sweat it. Easy, its okay now baby." He whispered to her. The girl gripped his jacket and buried her face against the fabric.

"Well now, I guess this means you won't mind keeping the kid for a bit…?" The older woman said. The man shrugged. "You're asking me?" He looked down at the girl and noticed her trembling had died down. "Ah, I guess I can keep an eye on the brat a while longer." He said nonchalantly. The women nodded. "If that's the case, we gotta name her. I asked her a while back, she just shook her head." The brunette said. "What should we call her then?" The older woman asked. The man smirked when the girl looked up at him cautiously. "Tell ya what; first we'll give the brat a name, then we can keep her."

"She seems to have great potential, don't you think?" The brunette said. Her partners nodded, still astonished that a mere five-year-old managed to outwit a large demon by simply moving around the shop as if playing tag. "She was moving pretty fast too." The older woman noted. The man shrugged.

"Looks like we'd better find a good name for her."

* * *

**And there goes the prologue.**

**The next chapter will be up shortly. This little starter is just to keep you guys guessing, I hope you all enjoy this. It's sort of a long prologue, huh? The next part will be heading over to our hero of this story, so stay tuned!**

**Until then…**


	2. Chapter I: The Myth

**Disclaimer: ****Hello again! Phoenix here along with my friend nicegal1! Bringing you the first chapter of the story; Eternal Shadows! **

**We will be moving forward. This chapter starts sixteen years later. This chapter now centers on our first major hero of the story! Enjoy!**

**Summary:**** There was a myth that has been passed down from generations to generations in the Caelum Dynasty that says if one of royal blood that has been bound to the Crystals shall journey to find the tombs of the Caelum generations past, there they are to find either a shower of blood waiting for them or the great treasure and power of the very first Caelum king. A power given to him by the goddess Etro.**

**As times passes, the myth turned into nothing but a myth.**

**Noctis Lucis Caelum, the son of the reigning king of Arcana, has been granted the great and honorable task of finding the mythical tombs of the past Caelum kings and proving himself as the prince destined to become the next ruler of the Caelum Dynasty's line.**

**Many trials await him as he sets forth to seek his rite of passage with the aid of Tenebrae's princess and two invincible demon hunters. Noctis must soon choose between his rights to power and freedom or his own heart.**

**ETERNAL SHADOWS**

**Chapter I: The Myth**

The sound of light footfalls was the only noise that resounded down the great hall of Arcana's palace as Noctis Lucis Caelum headed for the gardens. He enjoyed spending his time alone in the palace's gardens; it reminded him so much of his mother. Whenever he had time to spare, he would immediately head for the garden and stare at the many colored flowers his mother had planted most of herself.

As he made his way out of the palace and out into the large garden, he smiled. The sun was bright that day and all the flowers were in full bloom, creating an array of lovely colors around Noctis. He ran a hand through his dark slightly spiked hair and looked upward. His mother would be so happy to know that the flowers were doing extraordinarily well. "If only you were still here, Mother." He sighed. Taking his mind away from the depressing thoughts, he turned his attention to the rosebushes on his left.

Roses were his grandmother and grandfather's favorite, his mother would remind him. Noctis smiled; he would always give a rose to his grandparents after his mother had told him that they loved roses. He still would present them with roses every now and then.

As he strolled past the colorful bushes and green surroundings of the garden, Noctis inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers and felt rather silly. His mother would always smell the flowers this way, but Noctis had commented once in his younger years that it was a girly thing to do. Now as he stood in the garden inhaling the scent of the flowers, he was grateful that no one was around to see him do so.

A voice then called him. "Hey Noctis!"

Noctis sighed and turned around to face the new arrival's sunny grin. "What is it Felix?" The man with short blonde hair smirked. "C'mon Noct! Is that any way to greet one of your best friends?" Noctis rolled his eyes and turned back to the flowers. "All right, I get the point. Your dad wants to see you. He said that it's important that you go to him ASAP." Felix said.

Noctis raised an eyebrow. "See me? For what?" "No idea. All he said was: 'Tell Noctis to meet me in the study as soon as he has time to spare'." Felix said, mimicking the voice of Noctis' father. Noctis chuckled at his friend and slapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks for telling me, Felix. I'll go see him in a while." Felix stood still for a moment. "…that's it?"

Noctis smirked. "That's it. I'll see my father when I feel like it." Felix shook his head before turning around. "Okay Noct, if you say so."

As Felix left, Noctis rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. His father was always busy, so it was normal for Noctis to be left by himself everyday but to have his father ask to see Noctis, and personally at that, was a surprise. Still, Noctis knew better than to think that Giovanni Caelum called him for a friendly father-son talk. "What could it be?" He wondered aloud.

Noctis bent down to gently cup a white rose in his hand and sniffed it. His mother had always loved white roses. She had always told him how it symbolizes purity and innocence, and that the scent of white roses made her feel relaxed and happy.

Noctis frowned; he wished that merely sniffing the scent of a white rose would take away his troubles like it did for his mother. But to his dismay, he still felt the same.

"If you were still here with us, Father wouldn't be so uptight all the time." Noctis whispered, wishing that his mother could hear him. Noctis sighed and looked up at the tall structure if the palace, the place he calls home. But was it really? The only thing he was able to do around the palace was walk through his mother's garden or read in the library. His was always much too busy to speak with him properly like a real father. Thinking about how it would soon be Noctis' turn to be in his father's place made the young man shudder slightly.

He did not feel like giving up the freedom he currently has for barricading himself in the study and pondering over scraps of endless paperwork. Noctis could feel his head spinning with frustration and nervousness; was that what his father wanted to speak to him about? He hoped to Etro it was not so.

He rubbed his temples and gave up on thinking.

Turning, he left the garden and headed for his father's study. Noctis could feel his own heart thudding against his chest nervously; whatever it was his father wanted to talk about, Noctis knew it would be about nothing but business. "If I had my way I would _knock_ some sense into that old man!" Noctis grumbled as he came to a stop in front of the doors to the study.

He knocked slowly in case his father was occupied with paperwork. "Enter." The voice of Giovanni Caelum called from behind the door. Noctis inhaled and slowly pushed the door open. As expected, the desk in the study was full of pile up paperwork and dirty plates were sitting on the coffee table. Noctis sighed. His father had not left the study for one whole day again. Giovanni stood in front of the fireplace in the study.

"You'll become older much faster at this rate." Noctis could not help but to say it out loud. Giovanni chuckled at his son. "I am aware of that my boy. Still once you come into my position, you will see how I don't have choice but to do things this way." Noctis rolled his eyes. "You're being narrow-minded. There are other ways to get your work done without having to _always_ stay in the study to the point that you fall asleep on your work. Did you even get any sleep last night?"

Giovanni looked ashamed. "Once again, Son, you have manage notice the things I have been trying to hide."

"Just relax once in a while, all right? I'd rather you fall behind schedule than you being worked to death at your age." Noctis admitted, trying not to let his shy streak get the better of him. Giovanni smiled at his son and made his way over to ruffle the young man's slightly spiked hair. Noctis smirked; he missed the times his father actually had time for him and his mother. And sometimes, Noctis knew, Giovanni also hardly had time for himself.

"You called me here, right? What did you need?" Noctis asked, remembering that he had been called in for some reason. Giovanni nodded. "Right. Sit down, Noctis."

Noctis took a seat on the leather seat by the coffee table. Giovanni sighed and rubbed his temples. "Noctis, are you familiar with the myth that has been passed down from generations to generation in our family?" Noctis raised an eyebrow. "The one about the great treasure and power of the previous Caelum kings? What does that have to do with anything?" "Are you aware that our kingdom's Crystal is one of, or maybe even the very last of its kind?" Giovanni asked.

Noctis nodded; he was more than aware of this fact. His family had long protected their own Crystal from intruders who wish to use the Crystals' powers for the gain of power and the like. But why was Giovanni asking about this?

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this, my son but I'm afraid that our Crystal in danger of being stolen. Even our soldiers cannot always take out every invader they come across." Giovanni said ruefully. Noctis' eyes widened. "What do you mean? Who are after the Crystal?" "That, my son, would sound like an exaggeration if I told you." Giovanni said. Noctis glared at his father. "Who is it, Father?" Giovanni sighed. "It's nearly every country who isn't our ally. Tenebrae is willing to help us but even they cannot hold out for that long."

Noctis shook his head in disbelief. Every country who is not an ally to Arcana is after the Crystal? But why now? For what reason?

Seeing his son's expression, Giovanni placed a comforting hand on Noctis' shoulder. "No need to worry. The invaders are still quite easy to handle and hopefully worst won't come to worst." Noctis was not convinced. "And how long has this been going on?" "Not long. For only about two weeks." Giovanni answered.

"Great!" Noctis groaned. It seems as though his freedom was slipping away sooner than he thought.

Giovanni frowned. "I'm sorry, Noctis." His son groaned again and collapsed on a nearby chair. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Giovanni cleared his throat. "I just told you; the Tombs of the Caelum Kings."

Noctis raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, realization struck him. "You want to find the Tombs?"

Giovanni nodded somewhat shamefully. "Yes, Son. If the myths were true, then the powers left behind by our ancestors may be there. With the help of those powers, we may be able to protect the last Crystal." Noctis rubbed his temples tiredly. "And how do you propose we look for the Tombs?"

Giovanni cleared his throat uncomfortably and moved back to his desk. "Actually, Noctis…I wanted you to find the Tombs yourself." Noctis stared at his father in disbelief, not sure if he had heard right. "What did you say?" "You heard me, Son. I want you to find the Tombs of the past Caelum Kings and find that power that is said to reside there. Find it and bring it back here to Arcana and save our Crystal." Giovanni said.

Noctis growled quietly. "Why me? Why not send someone else to do it? I'm not even sure if I believe in that legend!"

"Noctis, it is for our kingdom; if the Crystal is taken then our city will fall and other countries may disintegrate as well." Giovanni said patiently. Noctis glared at him. "But why does it have to be _me_?" Giovanni sighed. "You are our country's prince, Noctis. It's only right that you find the Tombs and return with the power. And not only that; only one who carries the blood of a Caelum may enter the Tombs more easily than others. Also I was thinking that now is the time for you to go through a Rite of Passage."

"Rite of Passage? Father, I'm not ready or _willing_ to be king yet! Let alone go through some test for inheritance!" Noctis argued. Giovanni growled then slammed his hands on the desk. "Noctis Lucis Caelum! You are full-grown man and perfectly capable of ruling this country! A man who is prince and about to become king should not busy himself with frolicking off and exploring like a child!"

Noctis shot up from his seat and glared at his father. "What right do you have to tell me this? You have never watched me as I grew into the man I am now like a real father should! You are lucky that I actually care about this country and its people enough to learn how a king is supposed act one day! And I enjoy my freedom! And I don't intend to give up my freedom any time soon! Only on the day I will rule will I willingly confine myself in this study! But until then, I want to enjoy my freedom!" Giovanni glared at his son and stalked over to him. Noctis and Giovanni glared at each other coldly until Giovanni raised a fist and punched his son.

Noctis' grit his teeth and clenched his fist in rage. Giovanni watched with a cold kind of calm as he saw his son's blue eyes flash dangerously. Noctis resisted the urge to allow his rage to take over completely; he knew once he did he would not be able to stop until the study was in shambles.

"No son if mine should act like a spoiled brat." Giovanni said frigidly.

Noctis lifted his fist and punched the coffee table, partially destroying the wooden furniture. Glaring at his father one last time, Noctis turned and moved to leave the room. Giovanni called out to him. "You are to leave this within this week and find the Tombs. This is also your test of proving yourself as the next king and you will do this whether you want to or not."

Noctis clenched his fist tighter, shoved the door of the study open, left the room and slammed in behind him. King Giovanni Nocturne Caelum was left alone in the study.

* * *

Walking through the halls of the palace, Noctis made his way to the gardens again, hoping the scent of the flowers would ward off his foul mood. No such luck as he stomped past the rose bushes and irises. "Why now? _Why?_" He yelled. He now _desperately _wished his mother was with him now; perhaps she might have talked to Giovanni a bit. Noctis headed for the gazebo in the middle of the garden and collapsed on the wooden seats. He bent over and buried his face in his hands, in frustration.

"Hey Noct!" Noctis lifted his head slowly and saw Felix approaching him with a scarred man and man wearing glasses behind him.

"Noctis, what happened to your face man?" Felix asked. Noctis groaned and did not answer. The scarred man cleared his throat. "Was it your dad?" Noctis glared at him. "Shut up Neil!" "So it was your father. What happened in there?" Asked the third man. Noctis shrugged indifferently.

"C'mon Noct, Jared and Neil are just worried about ya. Come to think of it, I'm worried too." Felix said. "Just leave it, alright? It doesn't concern you." Noctis snapped. The trio exchanged worried glances. "Noctis, we've all known each other for a long time. We're your friends, so don't think you have to handle problems on your own." Jared said. "And what if the problem does not concern you?" Noctis challenged. "Even so, we'll still help you get through whether you ask or not." Neil said. Felix and Jared nodded.

Despite himself, Noctis could feel a small smile slip onto his lips. He looked up at his friends and nodded. "Thanks you guys. But I can't tell you about it right now."

"We understand." Jared allowed. "So Noct, feel like taking a walk out in the town?" Felix asked. Noctis smirked and shook his head. "No, not today you guys. I want to stay home today." The three nodded. Noctis walked them to the front entrance of the palace and watched as they walked off into the town.

Sighing, Noctis turned back and went to his room.

Once inside he lay in bed and sighed tiredly. His father wanted him to find the Tombs of the Caelum Kings, not only to save their last Crystal but to also have Noctis prove his rights to succession. He groaned. It still felt too early for him to rule the kingdom; he wanted to live, to cherish and savor his freedom while he still had enough time before he had to take his father's place.

He tossed and turned for hours, the order of his father was the only thing in his mind.

Sighing in defeat, Noctis stood up and made his way out onto the balcony of his room. The wind relaxed him a bit. As he looked out at the view, he thought back the time his mother had been alive. She was always there for him whenever he needed a friend to talk to, she had been there when he had been hurt, physically or emotionally, or sick. She taught him everything she knew and everything he now knew. She was also the one to tell him the story of the Caelum Kings.

"_Mother, what are the Tombs of the Caelum Kings?"_

"_The Tombs are where the previous kings of Arcana had buried their treasure, and secrets. Do you want to learn more, Noctis?" Lydia asked her son. Young Noctis nodded and sat beside his mother on the gazebo's seats. Lydia smiled at her son and stroked his hair._

"_Many a millennia ago, before your father and I were born, before everyone and everything we knew were born, there was a king with the name of Caelum. He was a very wealthy and powerful king, but he was also the most loved and gentle person among his people. He saved the poor, and destroyed all evil that wished to destroy his home." Lydia said._

_Noctis looked at his mother unsurely. "How did he do that?" "He had been granted a great power so he could protect his home and his people." Lydia said. "Do you want to know who gave him the power to protect?" Noctis nodded. Lydia leaned against her seat. "The first Caelum king had been granted a great and precious power to protect by the goddess, Etro."_

_Noctis drew back in surprise. "But Father said that Etro is a goddess of death. Why did she help the king live with power so he could help others live?" "That is the one mystery about the power of the Caelum Kings. They never knew why the goddess gave away some of her powers for the sake of the people and the kings' lives. Nonetheless, they were all grateful to her for what she had done for them."_

_When Noctis did not speak, Lydia chuckled. "You will understand one day, my son. It also took me a long time to fully understand what it all meant." "Will you tell me what it means, Mother?" Noctis asked. Lydia shook her head and smiled. "It would not matter even if I did tell you what I understood. It is for all of us to learn and understand on our own." Noctis nodded and asked no farther questions._

Now as he stood on his balcony, Noctis wanted to understand more than anything. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore to him. "The power kept hidden in the Tombs is the power of Etro," He muttered to himself, "The goddess of death, Etro. But why does she want to aid us in living? Sixteen years and I still don't understand it."

The goddess of death, Etro was told to take the lives of those who are on the brink of death, to those who deserve death, and even to the youngest sickly child.

To what end did Etro want to help people live, even those on the verge of death? Noctis shook his head; it really was a mystery as to why the goddess of death herself gave the first Caelum king some of her powers for him to save lives that she would have gladly taken into the realm of the dead. It did not make sense. It never made sense.

He rubbed his temples tiredly when he felt the insides of his head throb. Thinking and trying to find an answer was becoming difficult for him in his current situation. What with Giovanni wanting him to find the Tombs and prove himself as the next ruler. Everything spun around Noctis, making him feel dizzy and tired.

He went back into his room and allowed himself to fall back on the bed and close his eyes.

He had always loved seeing the world ever since he had been young; his mother and grandparents had always told him about how much the world and life had in story for everybody. Noctis wanted to experience everything he could before he had to take Giovanni's place as king of Arcana. Before he would be confined in a room full of nothing but work and meaningless greetings and presents from other countries. He had been aware of all this from the start. If only he had a little more time to enjoy his freedom, to enjoy just being himself. If only the other countries guarded their Crystals more carefully, then Arcana would not be holding the very last Crystal. If only…  
That seemed to be the only thing that Noctis could wish for; if only. If only he hadn't been born a prince but a man like many other If only Giovanni would act more like a father than just a king. If only Lydia hadn't died.

So many thoughts gathered into Noctis' head once again. He let out a groan and closed his eyes, wishing that if he would see a dream today, he hoped it would be about Lydia. If he could see her in his dreams, he may be able to talk to her, ask for her guidance and care as he had ever since his boyhood.

He simply knew during the time of his mother's funeral, that there would forever be an emptiness that no one, not even his father, or his friends, or even his love for adventure would be able to fill. Lydia was gone forever; to remain only in his head and heart, and sometimes in his dreams or in a picture he kept in his room. If Lydia were able to return from the realm of the peaceful and resting dead, even for just one day or an hour or two, Noctis would cherish every second she would be there; he would be forever grateful for the chance to his beloved mother again, and perhaps, Giovanni would be grateful too.

Then as if he were struck by a lightning bolt, Noctis opened his eyes again and sat up. Of course, he thought. If Giovanni was sending him to look for the Tombs then Noctis would take advantage of the situation, use the mission his father gave him to his advantage. Of course, why didn't he think about it before? If Giovanni wanted his only son to search every corner of the world for the Tombs of the Caelum Kings, then Noctis would do so while enjoying the freedom he would have while he was at it.

Noctis nodded at the thought. It might work; after all, Giovanni did not expect him to return so soon from a quest such as that. It would take longer than a mere vacation.  
Decided to go through with the idea, Noctis felt a new surge of energy pulse through his very being as he stood to prepare himself for the journey ahead. It may be tomorrow or in two days, but Noctis would be sure to take complete advantage of it, of the quest and the freedom of traveling it entailed.

It seemed that, despite Giovanni's desperation for protecting the Crystals by finding the Tombs, he had also unwittingly granted his son the freedom of wandering the world on his own without anyone there to stop him. Noctis smirked at the thought; it seemed that he did have a little more time left to enjoy his freedom as a man before he had to give it all up to be a king.

* * *

**There it is! The first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading this because in the next chapter, nicegal1 will be taking over! **

**Now that Noctis has found a way to be free while on his mission, how will it turn out? And would finding the Tombs of the Caelum Kings really help protect Arcana's Crystal? We will find out soon!**

**Until then…**


	3. Chapter II: Prophesized Shadows

**A/n****: Woo! Nicegal1 here! I took over for chapter two yea! I hope this makes sense and I hope not confuse anyone! Heheh! Try to keep an eye out for important information. Chances are it will come up again! Yea, this is fun! My first collab fanfic with an awesome writer! Thanks Phoenix for letting me join you in this awesome adventure! My mind is so full is awesome story material! I can't wait to write more!**

**Summary:**** There was a myth that has been passed down from generations to generations in the Caelum Dynasty that says if one of royal blood that has been bound to the Crystals shall journey to find the tombs of the Caelum generations past, there they are to find either a shower of blood waiting for them or the great treasure and power of the very first Caelum king. A power given to him by the goddess Etro.  
As times passes, the myth turned into nothing but a myth.  
Noctis Lucis Caelum, the son of the reigning king of Arcana, has been granted the great and honorable task of finding the mythical tombs of the past Caelum kings and proving himself as the prince destined to become the next ruler of the Caelum Dynasty's line.  
Many trials await him as he sets forth to seek his rite of passage with the aid of Tenebrae's princess and two invincible demon hunters. Noctis must soon choose between his rights to power and freedom or his own heart.**

**ETERNAL SHADOWS**

**Chapter II: Prophesized Shadows **

Noctis sighed, "No help at all…" He mumbled.

He set down yet another book with no information of the Caelum Tombs. It was obvious that no one wanted information to be found that easily. He only wishes though, that there were at least some more details about it. He leaned back in his chair and let his eyes roam around the room. He was currently seated in the Caelum library. It was much larger than your average book keeping station. He and his father would come here once in awhile, if they ever needed information. But Noctis rarely caught himself in there anyways.

"Find anything yet?" Felix called. Felix set down a glass of water for him and stared at his friend.

Noctis groaned, "Nothing…I can't find any more information…" he sat up and reached for the glass. He took a small gulp and set it down again. Noctis hated being blind. How was he supposed to find the tombs, if he didn't know where they were in first place? What kind of things would he have to prepare for himself? True, he would take advantage of this freedom, but what or who would be waiting for him? What kind of path has he been forced to walk into now? Noctis was beyond the point of confusion.

"Well, maybe the king can help you?" Felix suggested.

"No. I already tried asking him…he wouldn't say anymore…" Noctis grabbed another book at began to skim it though.

"I'm wondering…are you going to look for them by yourself?"

"Yeah, my father says that it's my way of proving my right to rule in his place."

"I heard Stella was coming for a visit today." Felix said.

Noctis chuckled. "Yeah, but it's been a while since I last saw her."

Stella and Noctis have been friends since they were in diapers. They use to play and hassle each other when they were kids. Even their parents couldn't separate the two. Noctis always had a small bond with her. But as they grew older, they had to begin their roles as prince and princess. Their friendship slowly faded, but it was still there. They knew for sure, that there people need to come first.

"When is she coming?" Felix asked.

"She-"

A knocked interrupted them both. Slowly the library door opened and stepped in one of the castle servants. "Prince Noctis, I apologize for interrupting, but Princess Stella of Tenebrae is here. She would like to see you now." The servant called. Noctis nodded. "Thank you. I'll be there shortly."

The servant hastily made his way out and left the two alone. "That answered your question I hope." Noctis got up from his chair and stretched his arms. He fixed his clothes and headed for the door. Felix followed behind him as they both made their way to the front entrance of the castle.

* * *

"Noctis! It's so great to see you again!" Stella ran up towards Noctis and gave him a quick embrace and a peck on the cheek. She smiled at him and then at Felix, "Felix, I think your hair got much brighter since the last time I saw you!" She gave him a warm smile.  
"Hehe. Hey there Princess, it's been a while huh?" Felix grinned sheepishly.

Stella nodded, "I think it's been too long. How is everyone doing? How's the king? Is he well? How are the people doing?" Stella was ecstatic to see her childhood friends. She couldn't help be keeping smiling at them, but also hoping that nothing too serious has happened over time.

Noctis chuckled, "One question at a time Stella. You haven't changed much yourself you know."

Stella pouted, "I hope you meant that in a good way. We have a lot of catching up to do!" She crossed her arms over her chest and grinned.

Noctis smiled tenderly at her, "I know…but there are other matters we need to discuss. Come on, we'll talk in the garden." Noctis began to walk away. Stella nodded followed his actions. "It's been too long since I've seen those wondrous flowers. It'd be pleasant to see them… Time has gone by so fast…"

Noctis merely nodded, "I know…did your father tell you of the situation?"

Stella frowned, "Yes… Conflicts will arise if we don't do something soon, but…"

"But...?"

"Is this right Noctis? Should you really be doing this?" Stella's voice wavered. Noctis silenced himself, should he really be doing this? Wouldn't this cause more problems to arise? Was gaining power from the Tombs the right thing to do? Noctis frowned. "I don't know how to answer that. But I do know that if I don't do this…innocent people will get involved. I don't think anyone wants that."

Stella nodded, "I know…"

Soon they reached the garden. A small table had been set up for the two adults. Stella grinned widely as her gaze fell upon the garden. Her eyes twinkled with happiness, "Wow…you've kept it so alive…They're so beautiful!" Stella beamed as she clasped her hands together. "You can take a look before we talk. I bet they miss your touch. You always liked to hang around here whenever your family visited." Noctis said. Stella smiled at the memories; she always forced Noctis to take her here when she attended a royal visit. She nodded and head for her favorite part, the white roses. They were so pure and clean, an untainted flower that should be well known, or so Stella thought.

She gingerly touched the soft pedals and smiled. "Even as time passed by, they still have that wonderful glow…"

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Don't get all poetic on me now Stella."

Stella laughed, "I'm sorry, I always liked this garden better than my own. It's much livelier." Stella dusted herself off and headed towards the table Noctis was seated at. She sat across from him and rested her chin on her hand, "You've grown up to be a good prince, Noctis."

Noctis rolled his eyes and stared at her, "You're still the same. Nothing different." He teased.

Stella pouted, "Really? Nothing at all?"

Noctis chuckled. "I'm joking. You've grown to be a bit more independent…you use to rely way too much on others but now…I see you can take care of yourself…half the time." he smirked.

Stella stuck her tongue out at him. "You're still the same tease from before."

"Anyways, on to pressing matters. You know about the Myth?" Noctis was serious.  
Stella's face grew serious as well. "Yes. I'm very well aware of it now. We, the Fluerets have similar legends and history with the Caelums, but it was only up until a day ago, I found out about the Tombs."

"So you know what will happen if I don't find them right?" "Yes, a war will break between every country and your crystal shall be the main target." Her face saddened, "Innocents will be involved and people might die for a cause that involves power instead of safety."

"That's right, so I have no choice Stella, I have to go through with this plan." Stella closed her eyes for a moment. "I know you must follow through with it… No matter what, you can't let the power of the crystal fall into the wrong hands. Chaos will spread…" Stella opened her eyes, "So we must be there to make sure that doesn't happen. Even if our lives are at stake, we press forward…right?"

Noctis smiled. "Right."

Stella smiled back and sat up, "So how are you going to get there?"

Noctis frowned, "I don't know yet…we haven't found the location to where the Tombs are."

"Doesn't the king know?"

"He wouldn't press the subject further, so my guess is, he doesn't have a clue."

Stella frowned. "Then you better hurry with the location…"

They saw in silence for a while. Both lost in their own thoughts. Stella stared at the cloudy sky and thought. Her brows furrowed. "Noctis… I have something to tell you." She looked into his eyes and kept her gazed fixed on his navy blue eyes, "I talked to the Star Medium, down by the astronomies research facility we have in Tenebrae."

Noctis sat up straight, "And? What happened?" Noctis knew very well that whatever the Astronomic researchers found was of big importance. It was rare for a Star Medium to speak. The last time she spoke, a great tragedy occurred and many were lost. Star Mediums heard the voices of the night's stars and spoke of wisdom that some people could never comprehend. If she spoke towards Stella, then something must be waiting for them up ahead.

Stella was uncertain herself, but pressed the subject further, "She spoke…it was very odd. She never speaks but when she saw my presence, she smiled at me and was content about the stars." Stella sighed and played with the hem of her dress, "She recited some of the stars' voices, and well that's what the researchers told me. I stood right in front of her when she began."

"What did she say to you?"

Stella looked at the sky, "'Shadows cast their fates…The dark embrace is near…new voices shall be heard, new faces will arise. Never lose yourself in depths of darkness. Believe in instincts and your path will light itself. The stars are calling; they are the guide to all salvation.' Then she grabbed my hand; I guess it was some sort of reassurance then. I asked her what some of it meant, but after that she wouldn't talk anymore. I have a strong feeling it involves the Tombs and maybe, us." Stella looked at her hand, "Her touch was so cold. I wonder what else she has to say…"

Noctis took Stella's hand in his, "I wouldn't worry, by the sound of it all, I don't think we'll be alone." Stella smiled, "I have that same feeling too, and I wonder what's in store for us. Do you think that…Etro will guide us?"

Noctis let go and leaned back, "I'm not sure. Etro is still a blur for me to figure out…Not even my mother would tell me…I have to learn these things on my own now."

"We both still have a lot of figuring out huh?"

He nodded. "How are your parents by the way, how's Tenebrae holding up?"

"They're fine and everyone is safe for now. My father is devising an escape plan. Safety measures have been set now. He just wants to be prepared for the worst. I don't blame him; it took a lot of convincing to come here on my part. He kept saying, 'I don't want my precious star to fall and leave me alone! I want some grandchildren before hand!', as if this isn't enough to keep me up at night. I swear my father and his unusual fantasies." Stella grinned sheepishly.

"Wish mine was like that sometimes." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing…anyways, we should discuss the Star Medium issue with my father… He might want to know and maybe able to help us decipher that riddle."

Stella nodded, "Okay."

They both stood up and left the colorful garden alone. Soon there minds became occupied with different scenarios playing all at once. Were they really ready?

Felix then rushed towards them. "Hey Noct! Stella! The king said to see him in the study! He says it's important!" The two friends exchanged looks then nodded for Felix to go on a head. They then followed him towards the study.  
What does Father need now, Noctis wondered.

****Fin****


	4. Chapter III: Hunters

**Disclaimer: ****Hey there everyone! It's Burning Phoenix now! And I'm gonna be taking over this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading chapter two, which was written by nicegal1.**

**The both of us are having fun writing this, and we have got loads of ideas just waiting to come out! Who knows? You all might get a chance to see some of them! Okay, now that we have things settled, on with story!**

**Summary:**** There was a myth that has been passed down from generations to generations in the Caelum Dynasty that says if one of royal blood that has been bound to the Crystals shall journey to find the tombs of the Caelum generations past, there they are to find either a shower of blood waiting for them or the great treasure and power of the very first Caelum king. A power given to him by the goddess Etro.**

**As times passes, the myth turned into nothing but a myth.**

**Noctis Lucis Caelum, the son of the reigning king of Arcana, has been granted the great and honorable task of finding the mythical tombs of the past Caelum kings and proving himself as the prince destined to become the next ruler of the Caelum Dynasty's line.**

**Many trials await him as he sets forth to seek his rite of passage with the aid of Tenebrae's princess and two invincible demon hunters. Noctis must soon choose between his rights to power and freedom or his own heart.**

**ETERNAL SHADOWS**

**Chapter III: Hunters**

Noctis and Stella followed Felix through the hall until they came upon the door of Giovanni's study. Felix nodded at the two then left them. "Hey Noct! Good luck!" Felix called form down the hall as he disappeared from view.

Noctis and Stella exchanged perplexed expressions before Noctis slowly knocked on the door of the study. "Come in." Giovanni's tired voice called from inside. "Has he been getting enough sleep lately?" Stella asked. Noctis shrugged and opened the door to the study. "I really don't know anymore."

Stella followed him inside and found Giovanni sitting at his desk, speaking with somebody who sat across from him on the chair in front of the desk.

Giovanni noticed the pair's presence and nodded in acknowledgement. He then excused himself from his guest and walked over to Stella and his son. "Noctis, glad you could come. Lady Stella, it has been a while. How is your family?" "Doing well, thank you for asking, Sire." Stella said with a small curtsy. Noctis went straight to the point. "You called me here, Father?" Giovanni sighed at his son then but did not comment on his attitude. Giovanni cleared his throat. "Noctis, while I may have given you the task to find the Tombs, I feel that you may need some assistance on the way."

"Assistance, Father?" Noctis asked. Gioavnni nodded. "Yes Son. I am also afraid to say that I do not know the location of the Tombs, but I do know that it is hidden somewhere in our world, locked and hidden like a great secret. I also understand that while you have the skills and ability to fight, you would still need the assistance of another." Noctis sighed. "Father, I do not need a bodyguard. I can handle my own battles."  
"I am very aware of that, my son. But even you must know that going on a journey such as yours would be full of more than peril. I may be somewhat desperate to keep our country's Crystal safe, but I am not blinded by fear that I would send my son off on a mission without any assistance." Giovanni explained. Noctis only grunted.

Stella stayed politely silent and watched the exchange between father and son. She stole a glance at the king's mysterious guest. She caught a flash of silver and narrowed her eyes curiously.

Giovanni nodded at his son. "No need to worry; I am not sending you off with a bodyguard. He will merely be helping you through your journey. Also to prevent being you from outnumbered, just in case." Noctis raised an eyebrow at his father. Giovanni then gestured for Noctis to come at his side. Stella followed.

Giovanni walked back to his desk and nodded over at his guest who sat on the chair. Noctis and Stella looked over at the guest with surprise written in their faces.

"Noctis, I would like you to meet an acquaintance of mine," Giovanni said, "This is Dante. He is a very famous demon hunter in his city and he has helped me with several monster problems in the past. I called him here as a favor to help and accompany you on your quest." Noctis and Stella looked at the man in front of them carefully; he seemed so laidback with his one arm dangling on the back of the chair with a lazy and almost bored expression on his face.

Stella stared long and hard at the man. His hair was the color of silver, slightly long, and covered his gray-blue eyes. He wore a long dark red trench coat that has its collar standing with a dark red belted vest and a black long-sleeved shirt underneath. He wore black gloves and black boots and black pants that had belts designed on its legs. A black guitar case rested beside his right leg. His face was firm, smooth, and carved magnificently, making him look like a perfect sculptor that Stella had seen in some of Tenebrae and Arcana's museums and art functions.

Dante noticed Stella's eyes on him and almost instantly, his bored scowl turned into a flirtatious smirk. He lifted one silver brow at her flirtatiously. Stella blushed and nodded shyly in polite acknowledgement.

Dante shifted his gaze to Noctis. "This your kid?" He asked. Giovanni nodded. "Yes, Dante. This is my son, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Remember, I want you to accompany him and help him find the Tombs. I will pay you depending on how long you all have been gone." Dante nodded at Noctis casually. "Say Giovanni, the kid is still with me you know. A little introduction won't hurt."

To Noctis's surprise, Giovanni laughed as if he and Dante were more than just acquaintances, and were actually old friends.

Giovanni turned back to his son. "Yes, that's right. Dante also brought his apprentice along. Now where has that apprentice of yours gone, Dante? Left the room maybe?" Dante smirked smugly. "Nope. Kid's still in the room, always has been. And I prefer the word student. Apprentice makes me sound like an old geezer." Giovanni chuckled.

Dante tilted his head slightly to look at the fireplace and addressed someone in the study. "C'mon kid, say hello to the clients."

Noctis and Stella followed his stare and nearly jumped up back in surprise. They hadn't noticed that someone else was also in the room. But there that person was, leaning against the wall in a corner beside the fireplace. Even Giovanni has taken a step back in surprise; he had thought that the person in front of them had left the study a while ago.

Noctis felt his blood freeze at the sight before him. It was a woman who stood in the corner with her arms crossed and her back leaning against the wall.  
Her face had a slight and almost unnoticeable scowl. Her eyes were closed, and by the way her expression looked, she seemed be meditating.  
Noctis took in her firm yet slight feminine features; she was tall for a woman, her legs were long and slender but obviously well built. Her arms were smooth-looking and had small but firm and strong biceps that showed even though her arms were relaxed, and she had a heart-shaped face that was as smooth as Dante's with a creamy complexion and firm in structure, and her hair was a pink-tinted strawberry-blonde that was untamed with bangs spiked over her face with the rest of her hair curled down over her left shoulder.

She wore a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt underneath a simple pure white leather vest that had a standing collar and silver belts for opening and closing the garment instead of a zipper or buttons. Her hands wore in fingerless blue leather gloves with golden plates on its knuckles. Her right bicep had two different leather bracelets on it; one above the other.  
She wore a brown mini-skirt, and brown knee-high leather boots. She also wore a long and thin red scarf that wound around her neck twice then tied at the back for the rest of the scarf to flow down her back, like a cape. Finally, a big reddish-brown pouch was belted at her waist and strapped over her left leg.

The young woman eyebrows furrowed slightly in irritation when she heard Dante talk to her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and glared at the floor. For a while, she did not look at anyone or anything else in the room.

Dante shrugged. "Don't mind her. She's always like that." He sat up right on the chair. "She's kinda my employee, student, whatever you wanna call it. Named her Lightning."

The woman named Lightning slowly lifted her scowling gaze up and stared at Noctis. The prince felt his heart stop for an instant when his eyes met Lightning's. Her eyes were a cold, light electrical blue that seemed to show her fierceness and solitary demeanor. Lightning stared at Noctis observantly, making Noctis feel that she was scanning him from head to toe with her eyes, though her eyes never moved away from his.

Giovanni cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "Now that we have all been introduced, Noctis, these two will accompany you on your journey to fine the Tombs. They may not seem like much and are rather rough around the edges, but they are the best there is."

Noctis grunted in understanding. "When should I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. As early as you can manage." Giovanni said. "And since that is the case… Dante, you and your student are welcome to stay here for the night as well." Dante shrugged, got up from his seat and walked towards the door, swinging the guitar case over his shoulder. "Alright then, see ya tomorrow for the job." As if on cue, Lightning moved away from the wall and followed Dante out of the study. That was when Noctis, Stella, and Giovanni saw a large black sheath attached to the back of Lightning's skirt with a strange-looking silver, black, and red object residing in it.

Noctis turned to his father when the two left. "What do they do exactly?" "They are demon hunters, Noctis." Giovanni explained. "Dante has been the greatest and most invincible hunter ever since he was a little younger than now. He never failed a mission even once. And that student of his is still somewhat wet behind the ears, but she has the natural talent for hunting and taking down demons."

Stella stared at the door of the study. "Sire, if you don't mind my asking; who is Dante really?"

Giovanni thought for a moment. "The man doesn't say much about himself. But what is known about him is that he is a powerful fighter and runs a shop he calls _Devil May Cry_. Quiet fitting for a demon hunter I should say. Also, he works with two other hunters if required to. But his student stays with him wherever he is. Not much is known about her though except that she is a potentially powerful hunter trained by Dante."

Noctis and Stella exchanged blank expressions.

Giovanni sighed and sat behind his desk. "Thank you for coming in today, Noctis. You are dismissed now. And Lady Stella, a pleasure as always." Noctis nodded stiffly and headed for the door while Stella bowed slightly before following her friend out.

"So what do you think?" Noctis turned to looked at Stella, puzzled. "What do you mean?" "Those demon hunters your father invited. What do you think?" Stella aksed.

Noctis shook his head. "How am I to know? My father just called me in to say these two demon hunters are going to help me on my mission? How am I supposed to react to that? He didn't even warn me that he was going to employ assistance!" Stella sighed. "Noct, you can't really blame your father for doing this. Think about it; you are supposed to leave and look for the Caelum Tombs tomorrow, which means that there will be no time to explain anything. So of course your father wouldn't be able to tell you about those demon hunters firsthand."

Noctis shrugged. "Fine, I get it. I just hope that those hunters are actually trustworthy." "If your father treats this Dante as an old friend, then he should be trustworthy. And your father had never misjudged anyone before, has he?" Stella asked. Noctis rolled his eyes. "No…" Stella grinned and smacked Noctis in the back. "Well then there you go! Those two demon hunters will be your closest allies on your journey!"

"Sometimes, Stella, you are just too nice and trusting for your own good." Noctis grumbled. Stella frowned and punched his arm. "You're terrible! I was just trying to help you look on the bright side!" Noctis chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Thank you, Stella. I appreciate it. Still, I'm not entirely sure about the apprentice."

Stella huffed at his words. "What? Just because she's a woman? I'll have you know that even I can fight! Just because Dante's apprentice is female, doesn't mean she's not capable of fighting! Your father said so himself, she was trained by Dante."

Noctis rolled his eyes at her. "That's not what I meant. I am fully aware that she is capable fighter, just looking at her makes it obvious. But what I'm concerned about is her…being." Stella raised an eyebrow. "Her being?" "It's like she sees the world as her enemy. The way her eyes were almost glowing like…like she's keeping something locked away from everyone and everything. Her posture tells me that she is sure of herself in battle, and the way she holds herself makes it obvious of how strong she is." Noctis said.

Stella stared at him for a second then smirked. "Are you telling me that you're afraid that she might be stronger than you, or are you actually saying that you find her interesting?"

Noctis glared at Stella for her teasing tone, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "What are you saying? I'm saying that she might be dangerous! Just because her teacher is trustworthy, it doesn't mean that the student is the same."  
Stella rolled her eyes. "Would you stop being so paranoid, Noct? Remember what the scholars say; 'there is no such thing as a bad student, only bad teachers'."

"Forget it. I'll just have to bear with it." Noctis sighed in defeat.

Stella placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled. "Just try to get to know them a bit. Maybe you three might become good friends." Noctis gave her look but nodded. "I'll try. After all, they will be travelling with me." "That's the spirit!" Stella said.

Just they began making their way down the hall, Felix's voice reached them from up ahead. He walked towards the two with Jared and Neil following behind. "Hey Noct! Stella! How did the meeting go?"

Noctis shrugged male blonde came closer to them. "Nothing worth mentioning." Stella frowned at him then turned to Felix. "King Giovanni employed two demon hunters to travel with Noctis." Noctis looked aghast. "Stella!" Felix stared at the dark-haired man. "Demon hunters? For real? Why not bring me, Jared, and Neil instead?"

"The demon hunters are acquaintances of my father's. He called them in to help me as a favor. Besides, it's my mission. I can't have you and the guys involved in this." Noctis said. Neil sighed. "How long have we known each other, Noct? You know that we can help you with anything."

"I'm sorry Neil. But not this time. I have to do this by myself; it's my Rite of Passage. Besides, only someone from the Caelum bloodline can find the Tombs." Noctis said. Jared nodded in understanding. "True. Only one who carries the blood of a Caelum may be able to enter the Tombs, let alone find it."

"Then why do those two demon hunters, or whatever they are, get to go with you?" Asked Felix. Noctis pressed two fingers against his temple and groaned. "That is what I was wondering, actually." "I employed them to go with him because demon hunters are exceptional beings by nature despite being human." The five turned to face Giovanni.

Noctis was surprised by the appearance. "Father? I thought you still had work to do." "I thought that maybe I should rest for the day. I could barely keep my eyes open anymore." Giovanni said tiredly. "Remember Son; you are to leave as early as you can manage. Dante and his apprentice will be waiting for you until then." Noctis nodded and watched as his father went down the hall towards the royal chambers.

"At least he can finally take a break for a while." Stella said. Felix, Jared, and Neil all nodded in agreement.

Noctis sighed and turned to his friends. "I should get ready for the journey tomorrow. Don't worry, Felix, I wouldn't leave without giving you guys a proper goodbye. And Neil, Jared, I'll definitely come back soon." The three men nodded. Noctis then let out a light chuckle. "And Stella… Keep yourself out of trouble while I'm gone, for once." The blonde princess scoffed at him. "You're a mean one, Noct!"

Noctis let out a small laugh, making his friends smile. "It's good to hear you laugh again, Noct." Said Felix. Noctis blushed and cleared his throat. "Anyway, Stella, have a safe drive home." Stella nodded. "I will. And you have fun with having the demon hunters as guests for the night." Noctis rolled his eyes. "I'll try." Felix's eyes widened. "They're staying here?" Noctis and Stella nodded. "Man Noctis. You're gonna have your hands full tonight." "I am aware of that, Felix." Noctis groaned.

"Don't worry Noctis," Jared said while pushing his glasses up his nose, "we believe in you. You can do this and return safely." "Yeah! What he said!" Felix said. Neil grinned and nodded. Stella placed a hand on Noctis's shoulder and smiled warmly. "We know you can do it, Noctis."

"Thank you, everyone." Noctis said, trying not to blush with embarrassment.

"Now that you're feeling better, I better get back before my father becomes paranoid again." Stella said and began walking down the hall. She turned and waved at the male group. The four nodded and waved back as the princess disappeared down the hall.

Jared turned back to Noctis. "Now all you have to worry about is your mysterious guests." Noctis rolled his eyes.

* * *

Stella strolled down the hallway towards the entrance of the palace.

She was suddenly knocked back, she squeaked in surprise. "I'm sorry about that—" She started to apologize but froze when she looked up and saw the one she bumped into. The silver-haired demon hunter smirked at her charmingly. "That's all right babe, I wasn't looking. And now I'm beginning to regret it." He said somewhat flirtatiously, his eyes wandering all over Stella slightly.

Stella blushed. "Still, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." "So what's the rush all of a sudden, babe?" Dante asked. "I have to return to my palace before my father panics." Stella replied.

Dante chuckled, a sound that surprised Stella. "So you're a princess?" Stella nodded. Dante smirked at her. "Well in that case, I'm sorry for almost breaking your soft royal behind." Stella's eyes widened and she scoffed up at him, trying not to appear amazed by his height. "I am not some damsel in distress! I can fight, if you must know! In fact, I think I will be able to catch you off guard should we ever spar." "Tempting offer," Dante said, "But I don't wanna be too rough on a delicate little star."

Stella glared at him. "Well then I beg your pardon sir!" "Dante's just fine, beautiful." The demon hunter said with a charming smile. "Well then, Dante, I really must be going. Please excuse me." As she moved around him to leave, Dante's hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned in surprise.

Dante smiled. "I didn't catch your name back there."

Stella blushed and tried not to stutter. "I… I am Stella Nox Fleuret." "Stella… Cute name. It suits ya, babe." Dante said with a grin. "Thank you Dante. But I must really be going now." Stella said with effort. He chuckled and let her wrist go. "By all means. Who am I to keep such a babe from her family?"

"Thank you sir—I mean Dante. It was nice talking to you." Stella said and quickly moved towards the palace doors. She blushed when Dante called out, "It was great bumping into you too! Very!"

As she left, Dante smirked to himself. "Can you find any other man as good-looking as me? Of course not."

* * *

Later that night, Noctis lay in bed, unable to sleep.

The day of his journey was tomorrow. But so was his day of freedom. He tossed and turned in bed until he let out a frustrated grunt and threw the covers off him. He stood up and stretched. "This is hopeless!" He groaned to himself as he left his room. The evening was cold as he strolled down the long hallways of his palace. He scratched the back of his head tiredly and yawned.

The sounds of light footsteps caught Noctis's attention and made him look ahead. The demon hunter named Dante stood in front of him. Noctis raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?" Dante looked at him. "Not really," he said, "By the way, have you seen that kid of mine." Noctis seemed surprised. "You mean your student? Isn't she always with you? It seemed that she would be." Dante shrugged and sighed. "Shit! She always does this to me. Going off and exploring like a little brat does. Ah hell. Forget it, I bet she's gonna turn up again, like always…" He grumbled more to himself than to Noctis. "I'm turning in. Big day tomorrow, right?" Dante said. Noctis nodded. Without another word, Dante turned back and headed for his room.

Noctis sighed. At least the demon hunters did not cause any trouble. And Dante seemed so sure that his apprentice would turn up again.

"I thought apprentices usually stay close to their mentors…" Noctis mumbled to himself. Finally, he decided that the garden would make him feel better. Changing directions, he headed for the royal gardens.

When the cool air with the familiar flowery scent reached him, Noctis smiled. Visiting the garden was just the solution to help with his tension. He walked down the aisle full of rosebushes, daisies, and other variety of flowers that his mother grew throughout the years.

His keen suddenly picked up the light sounds of fabric fluttering. Noctis stiffened. Not many came out into the garden, except him most of the time, and Stella whenever she visited.

He moved farther into the garden until his eyes caught a faint blur of scarlet. Curious, he moved closer until he saw someone else in the garden. His breath caught; the female demon hunter, Dante's student, stood in the middle of the garden where all the flowers and bushes gathered around, making it look like a lush and green dance floor. Noctis then realized that it was the woman's red scarf that was making the fluttering sounds.

The hunter stood still, her gaze drawn upwards to look at the star-filled night sky. Her long red scarf flew behind her, looking much like a cape at the moment.

Her untamed strawberry-blonde hair seemed to glow under the moon's silvery light as it flowed with the wind along with the scarf. Noctis breathed in before he decided to move a little bit closer. He took a few steps forward but the hunter did not move. She had either noticed his presence but decided not to acknowledge it or she really did not notice him at all, Noctis was not sure. But when she still did not move an inch from her position, he took a few more steps forward until he was standing beside her.

He looked at her face; a soft and pale-looking complexion shone under the moonlight with electrical blue eyes gazing up at the heavens.

"Excuse me…" Noctis started. The demon hunter did not look at him, but the only indication she showed that meant she heard him was a blink. Noctis cleared his throat. "Why are you up so late?" She shrugged at the question, still looking at the sky. "Your mentor, Dante I believe, was looking for you." Noctis added. She did not respond to this.

"Are you having trouble sleeping then?" Noctis asked. The female hunter lowered her head slightly and nodded once. "Are the flowers helping you with that?" He asked. This time, the hunter glanced at him at the corner of her eye then nodded again. "This garden is my mother's actually. She grew all of these flowers by herself. She had a little help, yes, but she planted and grew most of them." Noctis explained. She let out a light grunt in response.

They both remained silent for a while longer, letting the cool breeze fly past them until Noctis said, "I did not get your name properly back in my father's study."

She lowered her sight from the sky and stared ahead for a few seconds before she turned her head to look at him, her eyes unblinking. Noctis felt his breath catch at her stare and he looked away, shifting his eyes towards the white roses. All became silent again until a deep female voice almost made Noctis jump.

"It's Lightning."

Noctis looked back at her and smiled slightly. "Lightning. I hope you feel better now. These flowers usually comfort me when I feel troubled." Lightning nodded again and looked at the rosebushes. "Dante was looking for you." Noctis reminded her. She scoffed at this, crossed her arms and looked away from him again. "So what?"

Noctis was slightly taken aback at her response but he brushed it away. "Still, shouldn't you stay close to your mentor?" "He's just a waste of my space." was the quiet, yet moody answer. "Is that so?" The hunter grunted at his question.

Noctis nodded. "I see."

They both stood there in silence once more until Noctis turned to leave the garden. "I'll be going back inside now. It was nice talking to you, Lightning." Lightning glanced at him and nodded.

As Noctis walked back towards the inside of the palace, he stopped for a second and turned back to Lightning who was staring up at the night sky again. He smiled and called out to her, "Don't stay up too late. We have a big day tomorrow." He turned and walked back into the palace.  
Lightning watched over her shoulder as he left, her eyes observing his every move. When he disappeared from view, Lightning shifted her gaze to the rosebushes.

She slowly approached the red roses. All her life she had seen red. Red like the blood of the many demons she had slain at Dante's side, red like the red wine the people of higher status who hired her and Dante once in a while drank. Red like Dante's coat and red like her scarf. Red like the eyes of the demons she had encountered.

She then caught a flash of white, making her look in that direction. She looked on in surprise when she saw the bushes filled with white roses.

Carefully, she moved towards the white roses and stared. She had never seen, or even knew that such a color of rose existed. Slowly, she moved on hand to touch the white rose. She felt the soft petals underneath her fingertips. No, she wasn't dreaming. The white rose was actually real. Lightning soon got over her surprise then smiled ever so slightly. A white rose.  
All her life she had seen and known red. But now as she looked at the roses of color white, maybe not everything in the world glowed red like blood. She gently caressed the white rose and bent down to sniff its scent. It smelled sweet like all flowers do. But for some reason, she like how a white rose smelled, not matter if it was the same scent of a red rose or not.

Lightning straightened and looked back at the way into the palace halls. A dark-looking prince who loved and cherished the garden and its flowers, and maybe the white roses as well. Lightning was mildly surprised yet she brushed it aside and headed back inside.

She gave once last look at the white roses then returned to her room in the palace.

She had ignored Dante's sleeping form on the couch and went for the bed and lay down, not bothering to untie her red scarf from her neck. She lay in her back and stared up at the ceiling. A big day tomorrow. The prince's mission to find some Tombs, the king had said. Finally Lightning closed her eyes and waited for sleep to claim her. "…mission, huh?"

* * *

**There you go! The third chapter! I hope you liked the interaction between the characters and that you may have some clue what kind of connections they will have with each other. ****Nicegal1 will be writing chapter four now once I end my turn here. So keep an eye out for more of our work, Eternal Shadow. In the meantime, enjoy reading and we will see you again soon!**

**Oh and just to let you know, in case of any confusion; Dante's appearance here is the appearance he has in the Devil May Cry anime. I also altered Lightning's outfit to give that Kingdom Hearts/Devil May Cry feel. Kingdom Hearts because of how the FF characters there have their outfits altered, and Devil May Cry because I wanted her to have an outfit that would suit and match the world of Devil May Cry since she is being mentored by Dante.**

**This is what changed:**

**Lightning's turtleneck is black in the story and does not stop midway above her abdomen, and has no zipper in the front while her original turtleneck has a zipper, is brown, and stops midway.  
**

**Lightning's gloves are still the same in the fic, her two bracelets on her right arm also remain the same, so does her skirt, black shorts underneath, and her boots.**

**Lightning's white vest in the story is completely pure white without the brown patterns from her original one, and it is a modern-day leather vest with a standing collar, but instead of opening and closing it with buttons or zippers, it uses belts, similar to how her uniform is held together in the original design. **

**Lightning does not have the black leather sleeve on her left arm, she does not wear a shoulder armor, and intead of a cape like in the original, Lightning wears a long red scarf that acts as the cape's counterpart in the story.**

**I hope that I managed to clear up any confusions. But if you have questions, feel free to ask.**

**Until then…**


	5. Chapter IV: Journey

**Disclaimer: ****Hey everybody, it's Burning Phoenix! Welcome back for more Eternal Shadows! First off, I just wanna thank all of you who have supported and enjoyed my story. I really feel great about it. I apologize for the YEAR-long wait. But know this: I will not quit these stories no matter how long it takes. Just wanted to let ya know that.**

**For those of you who were wondering where I have been, I have been busy with college and moving out of the house I live in. I now live elsewhere so I needed to adjust to that.**

**Also, I will soon be in third year college and that is not an easy year, I tell you. So in the future, just remember that if I hardly post anything again, it's because of college.**

**So now that we're done with that, let's get on with the story!**

**Summary****: There was a myth that has been passed down from generations to generations in the Caelum Dynasty that says if one of royal blood that has been bound to the Crystals shall journey to find the tombs of the Caelum generations past, there they are to find either a shower of blood waiting for them or the great treasure and power of the very first Caelum king. A power given to him by the goddess Etro.**

**As times passes, the myth turned into nothing but a myth.**

**Noctis Lucis Caelum, the son of the reigning king of Arcana, has been granted the great and honorable task of finding the mythical tombs of the past Caelum kings and proving himself as the prince destined to become the next ruler of the Caelum Dynasty's line.**

**Many trials await him as he sets forth to seek his rite of passage with the aid of Tenebrae's princess and two invincible demon hunters. Noctis must soon choose between his rights to power and freedom or his own heart.**

**ETERNAL SHADOWS**

**Chapter IV: Journey**

Noctis stood staring out at the distance at the palace gates. He sighed and reminded himself that this journey was of the utmost importance.

Giovanni placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know you will do well, Noctis. You are a Caelum after all. We are strong." "Yeah, I know…" Noctis sighed again. He waited for the demon hunters to come out and meet him at the gate.

Right on cue, Lightning came out of the palace and went over to Noctis and stood there silently. Dante was a few minutes late, however. Lightning seemed used to this since she rolled her eyes and scoffed at the silver-haired hunter. Noctis chuckled a bit.

"All of you are prepared I hope." The king said. Dante waved him off casually. "Relax Giovanni, nothing can get me out there; I'm a professional." Lightning glared at Dante as if he were a lying scum. Noctis had never seen a student who acted to spitefully towards their mentors. But apparently, Lightning was just that kind of person.

The gates opened and Noctis steeled himself. This was it, the journey. He glanced at his travel companions and hoped he could count on them to be of assistance.  
As soon as they stepped out of the palace premises, a voice made the trio pause. "Hey!" Noctis' eyes widened. "Stella? Why are you here? Gonna see us off?"

The blonde shook her head. "Actually… I'll be going with you three." "What?" Both Noctis and Lightning said in disbelief.

Dante stepped up. "Appreciate the company, baby doll. But this is for us professionals." Stella gave Dante a look. "As I said the other day, _sir_, I am capable of fighting." "You'll just slow us down." Lightning said bluntly in a cold tone. Noctis sighed. "Look Stella, you can't come. What about your father? He'll have a fit of some kind."

The blonde waved it off. "Oh…let him be. I was too stubborn for him to deal with." Lightning crossed her arms. "The outside is no place for you, _princess_." "Oh?" Stella looked at Lightning. "Then who will keep you company among these…_men_?"  
"I don't need, company." Lightning growled. Dante smirked at Stella. "_I'll_ appreciate the company, babe." Lightning rolled her eyes, wondering how she even got this far with a mentor like Dante. Noctis raised an eyebrow when Stella flushed and stammered. "I-I was not talking to you; I was talking to your apprentice." "Oh, Lightning? Don't worry about her, she makes babies cry so she won't need the company." Dante smirked and winked.

Stella glared at him then went to Lightning and hooked her arm through hers. Lightning's eyes widened. What was this Blondie doing? "Since you think that way, I will be keeping close to your apprentice here." "Let go of me." Lightning growled.

"I said I would appreciate the company." Dante said with a groan. Noctis shook his head. "Stella, this isn't a joke. Go home. Now."

"You're not the boss of me!" She retorted. "It's _my _mission, Little Miss Sister Figure." Noctis said.

"Cut the crap." Lightning said suddenly. "This is a _mission_, not some family feud. Either we go or we quit. At least, I will. Dante can stay and flirt as much as he wants until he gets himself fucked up." "That's no way to talk about your old man, especially when he's in front of you." Dante said nonchalantly." "You're _not_ my old man, bastard!" Lightning snarled.

The two royals blinked. What were those hunters talking about?

"Wait. You can't quit, my father's paying you for this." Noctis reasoned. Lightning rolled her eyes then looked at Stella. "She'll get in the way." "I won't!" She said. Dante chuckled and placed an arm around the princess's shoulder, "Well then, I'll protect you."

Lightning suddenly smacked Dante away from the blonde. "Fine. Just don't interfere when the time comes…" Stella looked up at Lightning with shining eyes, admiring how Lightning was taller than her. "You mean it?" Lightning groaned. "… Whatever."

"Hah! Hear that Caelum? I'm coming along!" Stella said smugly. Noctis rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever, Blondie. But like Lightning said; don't get in the way." Stella shrugged and Dante laughed. "Good thing you're coming babe, because I feel that I'm already close to comin—" Lightning cut him off with a punch to the face. "Keep your damn innuendos to yourself, jackass."

Stella flushed red. "You are despicable!" Dante snickered. "It's what I do best." "Fuck you!" Lightning snarled and turned away.

Noctis groaned and rubbed his temples. "Are we done? If we are, then let's go." Lightning nodded and followed Noctis as he started to head off. Stella went after them and walked beside the female hunter. Dante rolled his eyes and casually walked behind.

"We'll take a train out of Arcana first." Noctis said. The hunters nodded.

Stella admired the way the female hunter seemed to strut as she walked. Discreetly, the blonde glanced at Lightning's backside curiously. "I'd appreciate it if you stop staring at my ass. I don't swing that way." Lightning said, surprising the princess. "I wasn't…uh…"

"You can look at mine." Dante gave her a wink. The blonde huffed and turned away from him. Lightning mentally hoped she would not go insane before the mission even starts.

"I apologize for this." Lightning grumbled to Noctis. The prince shook his head. "Don't worry about it; as long as we make it to the tombs, then it's all good." Lightning nodded and glanced at her so-called mentor. He seemed busy staring at the princess's backside.

"If I were you, I'd look after Blondie. Dante's just going to mess her up." She said bluntly. Noctis raised an eyebrow. "Stella's a big girl, she can deal with it." "And Dante is the master of horny, drunk, and asshole. I wouldn't take that chance." Lightning said coldly, making Noctis curious. "What do you have against your own mentor?" "Nothing, except the fact that he's an idiot. It's a wonder how I or even _he_ got this far in life, skills aside. It's not like it's any of your business anyway, prince."

Noctis scoffed at her. "Just because I'm prince, doesn't mean I _wanted _to be." "Yeah, that's what they always say." Lightning said bluntly, indicating that she did indeed hear those words more than once in her life.

"So, why'd you decide to come along for the ride?" Dante asked. Stella glanced at him then looked forward again. "I just wanted to get out of the palace. Do something new and exciting…" "Oh it'll be exciting alright." The demon hunter smirked suggestively. The princess sighed. "You are the most despicable, egocentric person I have ever met." "You forgot handsome, hot, and sexy." Dante smirked at her.

Lightning's keen ears heard the conversation and she rolled her eyes. Damn that Dante, always causing them all problems and delaying them with his idiotic innuendos and self-admirations. How was he really a demon hunter in the first place?  
Noctis looked over at Lightning. "Is he always like this?" She gave the prince a look. "You can hear that too?" She asked. Noctis nodded. "Yes. He's _always _like this. I actually lost count of how many women he knocked up in all my twenty-one years. Maybe twelve, twenty…" Lightning started counting in her head. Noctis cleared his throat at the awkward conversation. "Never mind; forget I asked."

They reached the train station sooner than they thought. They would ride it to the other cities then leave for the outskirts and into the wilderness. If memory served right, the tombs of the Caelum kings should be somewhere to the far north or so. Noctis shook his head, wishing he had done some more reading.

The hunter, Lightning did not seem bothered at the prospect of being lost or not. "It will be the perfect opportunity for me to watch Dante starve to death without his precious pizzas." She had said bluntly. Noctis did not comment on her words.

Dante was his usual self the whole time, as Lightning grumpily pointed out; he would at some certain times, wink at some random woman wearing nothing but a revealing top and a very, very short skirt during their walk to the train station. Stella wondered again why she was even walking next to such a pig; his apprentice was even better-behaved. She mentally cursed Noctis for taking away the opportunity for a girl talk with the female hunter. Now she was stuck walking beside some egotistical demon hunter with silver hair and sculpted features…

Stella shook her head. What was she thinking?

Once the four had arrived at their destination, Lightning went to get them tickets for the next town while Noctis watched in amusement how the blonde princess tried to slither away from Dante's not-so discreet flirting and innuendos.

"Damn you Noctis! I wanted to walk with the woman hunter!" Stella hissed at him. "Her name's _Lightning_, and too bad! I spoke to her first. She seems to like me better." Noctis said with a shrug.

"_Who_ do I like better?" Lightning's cold voice said from behind him. Noctis blinked and felt as if his back suddenly turned to ice. Stella grinned. "Hah! That's what you men get for bragging!"  
Lightning blinked several times before handing them their tickets. "The train will be here in a few minutes, they said." Noctis nodded at her. "Good. The sooner the better."

Dante sat on a bench lazily, and looking bored. He glanced at Stella, whose back was facing him, and grinned. Dante tilted his head slightly, trying to get a view up her skirt when a sudden whack nearly cracked his skull. He glared up at his apprentice. "What the fuck was that for?" "You know damn fucking well what!" Lightning snarled back.

"Calm down." Noctis said and Lightning shrugged.

"You _never_ listen to me when I tell you to calm down." Dante said. Lightning shrugged. "The client has more manners than you. Scratch that; he has manners, and you don't." Lightning replied. Stella giggled, which turned into a snicker. Noctis blushed at the subtle compliment.

Dante stared up at the clock of the station. "It'll be lunch time soon…"

Lightning glared at her mentor. "We're _not_ stopping for pizza or a sundae. We're on a mission, not a picnic." Dante gave her a look at clearly said he did not give a damn. Lightning returned the same look and the both of them were soon glaring at each other as if lasers were passing through their eyes at each other.

The sound of a train interrupted and the party turned to the tracks. Their ride was here, and not a moment too soon.

They boarded the train and took off. The ride was silent for the most part, with Lightning just staring out the widow and Noctis, who was seated across her, had fallen asleep. Stella read a magazine the train provided while Dante just sat back lazily, staring at the blonde princess.

"… So, how about we just get to know each other a bit more since we'll be traveling together." Stella said after what felt like an eternity of silence. "No one told you to come along, Blondie." Lightning said, not taking her eyes away from the view outside. The blonde frowned. "It's better than doing nothing, right?" "What's the point? We're on a job, not summer camp." The female hunter said again.

Dante just watched them with a smirk on his face. "You can get to know me, babe." Stella shivered. "I'd rather get fat and burst." She retorted. Dante chuckled and gave her a lazy but sexy stare. Lightning rolled her eyes and kept watching the view as it passed by.

She caught the prince's reflection on the window and silently observed him. He was young, about her age, yet he seemed to have some kind of carefree spirit in him. One that desires freedom after being stuck in a palace. Lightning knew the feeling of being restless and bored; she supposed she could relate to him, a little.

During the whole train ride, Dante was just being his usual asshole self while Blondie tried to resist the urge to fidget. Lightning mentally swore that she would go insane and probably die of a brain damage before the real mission even starts.  
The princess was only going to get in the way, after all. Even if she was good at fighting, she was not involved with whatever the mission was. And those not involve must stay out of the way.

Lightning glanced at the client again. How long did he plan on sleeping? Was that all he could do? Still, she found herself agreeing with him; perhaps some sleep would pass the time, and she would not have to sit through Dante's lazy and bored musings or Blondie's attempts for a girl talk.

Lightning closed and her eyes and leaned her head against the window, dozing off in a matter of minutes.

Dante raised an eyebrow at his apprentice. So now she even got bored at swearing and giving the cold shoulder so she decided to sleep instead? He rolled his eyes.

"Looks like your girly talks made her so bored, she fell asleep." Dante joked bluntly. The blonde gave him a look. "Like you helped any. I don't blame her though; you are boring." Dante gave her a suggestive look. "Really? How about I convince you otherwise? In another car."

Stella huffed haughtily. "Nice try. But no thank you." "That's alright. I can always make you change your mind later, babe." Dante said confidently, almost arrogantly.  
"Well I don't see that happening any time soon." Stella retorted and Dante smirked teasingly. "So it's true then? You don't wanna get laid with me because you wanna get laid with my kid!"

Stella's eyes widened. "_W-what_?" "So you _do _wanna get laid with Lightning. Usually I don't allow anyone near my kid, but since I think you're hot, I'll make an exception." "I am _not_ sexually attracted to your apprentice!" She shrieked.

Noctis and Lightning stirred at the noise for a second then went still again.

The blonde, clasped a hand over her mouth when their two sleeping companions stirred then relaxed when they didn't wake. She glared at Dante. "Y-you…! You…scum! How could you say such a thing about your own apprentice and then assume that _I_ would want to sleep with her? She's a _woman_ for Etro's sake!" "Exactly!" Dante said, "Even other women want a piece of her. I'm not kidding, it happened before on one of our jobs."

"… What did she do?"

"Heh. Jealous that some other woman might've beaten you to the rosebush?"

"I am not! I'm being concerned for a fellow female!" Stella said with dignity, which unfortunately, Dante disregarded. "Well if you're concerned, then why don't you get laid with her and find out?" "No! I'm not interested in women!"

"Then why were you eyeing her ass?" Dante asked. "I was wondering how she was able to walk the way she does so naturally!" The blonde protested.

"Believe me, it's natural. The kid grew up with it." Dante said with a shrug. "Well I am not homosexual, or bisexual. I am not interested in women, and even _if_ I was, then your apprentice _would_ make a better lover than you, I bet!" Stella said with a huff.

"Ouch. That hurts my ego. Lightning better than _me_? The kid doesn't know shit! I made more sexy ladies scream my name than any other guy could." He bragged, and the princess had a disgusted look on her face. "Ohhh…! Your apprentice was right about you! You _pig_!" "That's _sexy_ pig to you, sweetness."He flirted shamelessly. "Now how about that invitation of you and me going to find another car that we can be alone…?"

"Never!" Stella said, looking away snobbishly.

"Your loss. You just turned down the best time you'll ever have in your life." Dante said with a careless shrug. "Any woman would know that I am their definition of heaven."  
"… Pig." The blonde said again and picked up a magazine from under the seat and began reading it.

Hours past and Noctis began to awaken. He opened his eyes just a slight and glanced at Dante who seemed to be sleeping then across to where Stella had collapsed on the seat with a magazine in her hand. Then finally the female hunter, Lightning. To his surprise, she was awake.

She was looking out the window then sensed eyes on herself. She looked over at Noctis. "Enjoyed your nap, prince?"

"… I guess so. Have we reached our destination yet?" "Not yet. We'll be there shortly though." Lightning replied. Noctis nodded. "Good."

"By the way, prince…what do I do if some Blondie ditz kept using me as a foot cushion?" Lightning said suddenly. Noctis gave her an odd look and she nodded down at her lap where Stella's feet were resting. "Get her stinking feet off me. Now." Lightning growled.

"Just shove it off. She's actually a heavy sleeper for a princess, and she snores. When she's overly exhausted." Noctis said, glad that he could have the chance to tease his friend for a bit.  
Even Lightning seemed amused. At least, that was what it looked like to him.

Lightning then shoved the princess's feet off her lap and, to her slight surprise, the blonde was still asleep.

"Told you." Noctis said smugly. "Fine. You win this round, Prince Charming." Lightning sighed, but her expression looked light-hearted, if only for a split second. "This the first time you ever got to joke around?" He asked. Lightning shrugged. "Who knows…? Demon slaying doesn't require for you to laugh at something."  
"I guess so," He agreed. Lightning crossed her arms as she sat there and stared at him. "… Sorry."

Noctis raised an eyebrow, puzzled. Lightning sighed and tried not to scoff. "I was in the bad mood this morning. Sorry for snapping. I guess." The prince waved it off. "No big deal, don't worry about it. It happens even to me. I guess I was just kind of worried about this whole mission; what do I do once I find the tombs? What happens after? So many questions are running through my head and we haven't even really started yet…"

Lightning watched him silently then shrugged. "Whatever happens happens. Just do what you have to now before you think of what happens after."

"You're right, I guess." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "… Hey, uh… Mind if I just call you by your name?" He asked and she nodded. "… So, Lightning…how did you become a demon hunter? I know it's a random question but…I was just wondering."

Lightning blinked. "I just had nowhere else to go. That's all. And hunting demons is a good way to pass the time, its good exercise as well." "Nowhere else to go?" Noctis repeated. She shrugged. "I didn't exactly have some kind of origin to me. I just happen to be taken in by that asshole and was trained." Lightning said, gesturing at Dante.

"How old were you back then?"

"I'm not sure… My previous childhood is a blank. The only thing I remember is the time I spent training under Dante at Devil May Cry. Killing demons while growing up is another thing I remember." Lightning replied quietly.

Noctis stared at her. Lightning had an air of nobility, yet she seemed to have a sort of rebellious streak in her. Her posture also said 'anti-social' and 'distant'. Still, she seemed to be a good listener and company. Noctis could not remember the last time he spoke to someone like this, with feeling.  
The female hunter was obviously a woman of very little words, with a blurry memory of her childhood except for her years under Dante's tutelage.

The prince had a feeling that he and Lightning would get along just fine enough.

The two of them looked out of the window and watched the scenery fly by. Soon, they caught sight of the next town up ahead. It was still a speck in the distance, but they were getting closer to beginning this mission now.

Noctis and Lightning looked at each other and nodded in a sort of mutual understanding.

* * *

**There it is!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, I'll be writing again soon. And I hope you all still enjoy reading this story.  
**

**I am having a sort of writer's block with All for One, but don't worry. In the meantime, I'll be focusing on this story as compensation, as well as another fanfiction I have been writing. I hoped you all liked this piece of chapter, let me know what you think!**

**Until then…**


	6. Chapter V: Like Father, Unlike Daughter

**Disclaimer: ****Hey everyone! I'm back again with Eternal Shadows. Unfortunately, nicegal1 won't be able to write this fic together with my anymore, but if she mentions that she will, then I will let you know. So once again, it will be me, Phoenix, writing this chapter.**

**And once again, I thank you all for enjoying this story and I like how people seem to enjoy the interactions between the characters. So don't worry they will interact more here and in future chapters until gradually, more will happen. So for now, enjoy!**

**Summary****: There was a myth that has been passed down from generations to generations in the Caelum Dynasty that says if one of royal blood that has been bound to the Crystals shall journey to find the tombs of the Caelum generations past, there they are to find either a shower of blood waiting for them or the great treasure and power of the very first Caelum king. A power given to him by the goddess Etro.**

**As times passes, the myth turned into nothing but a myth.**

**Noctis Lucis Caelum, the son of the reigning king of Arcana, has been granted the great and honorable task of finding the mythical tombs of the past Caelum kings and proving himself as the prince destined to become the next ruler of the Caelum Dynasty's line.**

**Many trials await him as he sets forth to seek his rite of passage with the aid of Tenebrae's princess and two invincible demon hunters. Noctis must soon choose between his rights to power and freedom or his own heart.**

**ETERNAL SHADOWS**

**Chapter V: Like Father, Unlike Daughter**

Stella stretched and breathed in the air as soon as she got off the train. Lightning merely jumped off the ramp and now stood there, looking rather bored than anything else. "Feels nice to stretch, huh?" Stella asked.

Lightning blinked. "I guess." She left it at that and stared at their surroundings.

Noctis did the same; the town looked quite decent and hopefully, full information. Dante stood leaning against his guitar case lazily. "Let's get going already, otherwise I'm gonna take another snooze." He said. Lightning rolled her eyes and looked at Noctis. "This town has a library that's known for its wide selection of books. It could help."

The prince nodded at her. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"It's nice to see you two getting along." Stella grinned and Lightning gave her a look as if she were mentally unstable. Noctis chuckled at the female hunter's expression and cleared his throat. "Let's find an inn first then search for that library." The party nodded in agreement and walked out of the station.  
"Have you been here before, Lightning?" Stella asked, looking around. "A few times, on jobs." Lightning answered simply and intending to say nothing else.

"… Not much of a talker, are you?" The blonde said. The apprentice demon hunter gave her an annoyed glance and walked on.

Dante snickered and slowed his pace slightly so that he was walking beside the princess. "She's always like that, don't worry about it." "Maybe if you raised her more properly, she wouldn't be." Stella retorted. "Oh, so you wanna be the mommy huh? I don't see why not. I can use a babe around the house." Dante smirked at her suggestively.

Lightning looked close to throwing something at her mentor, Noctis noticed. He quickly questioned her about the town and its hotspots. Lightning sighed and explained what she had learned during her last job in this certain town.

"There is a bar that's pretty much useless, and a little seedy. It's Dante's favorite place to go to, so I don't recommend going there… Unless you're the type to." Lightning gave Noctis a look and he shook his head. "No thanks. I'm a decent person." The huntress shrugged and gestured at a café that they had just passed by. "That place is good for dining in, before starting a job. Try the ice tea, it's pretty good."

"You sound like this is some sort of by-the-book thing. Relax a bit, I'm not your boss; I'm a friend." Noctis said, giving Lightning a reassuring look.

"We're on a job, not some summer camp." Lightning said bluntly. Noctis rolled his eyes. "I know that. But I don't like being a boss. Where would that get me or anyone of us? That's why we need to talk like we do otherwise, nothing will come out."

"Maybe." Lightning said with a shrug, not giving away if she was agreeing or disagreeing.

The pair then looked over their shoulders to catch a glimpse of Dante shamelessly flirting while Stella tried to maintain her politeness by resisting the urge to slap him in the face. "How did you meet Dante anyway?" Noctis asked finally. Lightning was silent for a long time. When she did not answer, the prince dropped the subject altogether.

When they finally reached an inn and paid for their rooms, Noctis decided to look for the town library. "Why are you in such a hurry? We just got here, and some of us need a breather." Stella said, stretching again. Dante cleared his throat and tried not to look up her skirt; an attempt he did not even really bother to try.

"Again, nobody asked _you_ to come along. And I need more information otherwise we _will_ get lost on this little trip." Noctis reasoned. Lightning seemed relieved that _someone_ actually had sense among this measly little party aside from herself, though it did not seem very obvious in her expression, which was nothing more than an expressionless one.

Stella waved her friend off. "Fine, fine. Be that way then." Suddenly, she grabbed Lightning's arm. "If that's the case, then I'll just have to go take a look around town with Lightning then." The female hunter's face clearly told everyone she did not want to do shit like shopping or whatever it was the Blondie princess had in mind.

Noctis gave Lightning a sympathetic look. "Just go with her. At least if she's around you she would be kept out of trouble, hopefully." "That's mean!" The blonde frowned at him.

"I can always do the honors if the kid doesn't." Dante said a suggestive smirk on his face. Lightning glared at him then mentally calculated in her head. If she did go with the prissy-miss then who knows how long they would be out doing nothing but shopping, but if she did not then either the Blondie would get into trouble, like Noctis said, or Dante would go with her and use the situation to his advantage.

Lightning felt a migraine coming on and rubbed her temple. The choices were simple: Either be dragged around all day like some carrier boy, or have an innocent's life on her conscience, or allow Dante to ravish a—technically—client.

"Fine." The huntress groaned, giving in. Stella grinned and jumped her. "Yes! Thank you! I could really use the company!" "Get off me!" Lightning growled in annoyance and tried shoving the blonde off.

Dante shrugged and sat himself down on a nearby chair. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't."

Lightning by now wanted to throw her weapon at her mentor. "I _would _do anything you wouldn't, because the things that you wouldn't do are things that are needed to be done!" Dante shrugged again and resumed a lazy position. Lightning tensed so much that Stella decided to drag her out before a hunter's battle occurred inside the room. "Okay, we'll be going then! Have fun studying, Noct! Lightning and I are going shopping!" Noctis sighed and nodded, giving Lightning another sympathetic look.

"_Etro, spare me…!" _Lightning mentally prayed and just let the blonde drag her around.

"So Lightning," Stella began as they walked around town, "what's it like? Being a demon hunter?" "Hectic." The huntress said bluntly. "… And Dante? What is he like when on the job, I mean when he is fighting against a demon?"

"Cocky, a know-it-all, a show-off, and lazy." Lightning said, her expression never changing. Stella blinked and looked up at the taller woman. "And how long were you in the business?" "A long time."

The woman's blunt and hardly-a-sentence answers made the princess sigh. "Don't you like to talk to anyone about it? Your problems?" "Why? It's none of their business. Neither is it yours." Lightning said, obviously annoyed with the fact that she was being kind of interrogated.

Stella dropped the subject and entered the first store she saw. Lightning followed, merely making sure the princess did not get into a pinch—that was the _last_ thing she needed.

Almost immediately, Stella began looking around for clothes, saying that they all would need spares in case something happened; like their clothes would get torn apart while in the middle of a battle, and so on. Lightning could care less about her reasons; she just hoped this shopping for clothes would not last for hours.

The princess did buy a load of clothes, but to Lightning's relief, they were all at least casual and easy to move in—except perhaps a few, much to her dismay—and they were not too many of them to carry.

The next store they went into was a supply store. Lightning felt relieved and allowed herself to look around for provisions. Stella did the same; looking for medicines, bandages, and other necessities. In the end, Lightning ended up carrying most of the bags and immediately she started regretting ever agreeing to go out with the blonde and wished that she did allow Dante to go instead and let him ravish the princess.

"_Damn pride…"_ She mentally punched herself in the face. She prayed that the prince was close to getting all the information he needed so that they all could leave and get started on their jobs. Anymore shopping and Lightning was sure she would burst.

"You need to relax more often." Stella said all of a sudden. Lightning rolled her eyes and kept silent, shifting the bags around a bit.

"Are those too heavy?" Stella asked. "No. This is nothing, just irritating on the arms." Lightning said her face still in its usual blank expression. "At least you're honest…" The princess sighed and went on with the three shopping bags in hand.

It felt like forever until they saw a familiar face.

The two saw Noctis leaving, what was obviously the library. "Any luck?" Lightning asked. Noctis looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Stella? Why are you making her carry all this stuff?" The prince relieved the demon hunter from some of the bags and carried them himself.

"She just picked them up. Not my fault." Stella protested with a pout, "She's more of a 'gentleman' than Dante it seems." Noctis gave her a look. "… Right…"

"Where is Dante by the way?" Lightning asked, feeling her suspicions arise. "He left not long before I did; I saw him head off…somewhere." Noctis said as the three of them headed back to the inn with the supplies. Lightning growled, having the feeling she might know where he is, or what he was doing.

Once the three were back inside one of the rooms, Noctis looked into the bags. "Clothes, Stella? Of all things?" "Hey! They are spares in case anything happens to our current clothing, and not all of these are clothes, they are supplies."

Lightning remained by the window, staring out vigilantly.

"Did you find anything?" Lightning said after a long moment of silence. Noctis looked up towards her then nodded. "Yeah. But there is still more that I need to know. So far, all I got is the history of the Tombs and why it was created. I'll explain later when we're all here."

"It's just Dante. Don't bother waiting for him." Lightning said, unabashed about leaving her mentor in the dark.

"I think we should wait. It could be important…" Stella said, trying to ease the tension. Lightning crossed her arms and stared out of the window again. "Fine. But I'm warning you, it isn't worth it; you're going to wish you just said it now instead of waiting for that bastard."

"I hope you know what you're doing…" Noctis whispered to the blonde, his gut telling him that he probably should have talked already. Stella sighed and started fixing the supplies.

The prince turned on the television, bored out of his mind already.

It felt like forever when the door to the room opened and Dante walked in casually, looking like nothing had happened. Lightning glared as he entered and the two royals wondered where he had been off to.

"Sorry, had some business to attend to." Dante said with a smirk. Lightning moved away from the window and slowly approached the demon hunter.

Dante sat back on the chair he sat in earlier and relaxed. When Lightning's shadow loomed over him, he glanced up at her lazily. His apprentice glared coldly. "Empty your pockets, Dante." She demanded.

The party stared at her strangely.

"What was that?" Dante teased, smirking cockily. Lightning was losing her patience fast. "I said empty your goddamn pockets."

"Why should I, pipsqueak?" The demon hunter stretched lazily. Lightning scrunched up her nose. "You stink of alcohol and something else. Now empty your pockets!"  
When Dante did not comply, Lightning attacked. She tackled her mentor and the two hunters engaged into rough hand to hand combat.

Noctis stared in confusion while Stella gasped worriedly. What was going on?

Lightning threw a punch at Dante's face while he turned his body to elbow her. Lightning dodged swiftly and rushed into Dante, ramming him into the nearest wall. She jumped back before the silver-haired hunter could retaliate.

Lightning then stood down in a manner that said she had won. She lifted her index finger to reveal a lacy black thong hanging from it. The two royals gaped at the sight.  
Dante grunted and searched his pockets. Damn it! The kid had pick pocketed him again! Dante mentally thought.

"_Business,_ huh?" Lightning glowered, twirling the thong around her finger before throwing it into Dante face. "You stink of alcohol and whore spunk." The apprentice spat and wiped her hand on Dante's jacket as if she had touched something disgusting then stormed out of the room.

Now it all seemed somewhat clear to Noctis. Without a word, he escaped the awkward silence and left the room as well, leaving Stella alone in the room with a disgruntled Dante.

Stella prayed he would not take advantage of her and kept her distance, while rummaging through the spare clothes she bought. "… So, umm…is red your color?" She started awkwardly.

* * *

Noctis searched around town for the demon hunter apprentice. She seemed to have disappeared so suddenly after she ran out.

He then paused and saw the familiar strawberry-blonde color through the window of a café. He sighed in relief and entered. Lightning either did not notice him or just simply did not bother to acknowledge him.

He sat down across from her at the table. She looked far beyond angry; she looked pissed off, irritated, and tired. Noctis cleared his throat and Lightning growled, "If you have something to say just spit it out already."  
Noctis blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "This…happens often, doesn't it?" "Far too many times than I can count." Lightning admitted, taking a sip of her ice tea. "So, that's why you don't like him so much, I see." Noctis guessed, clasping his hands together on the table. Lightning shrugged and stared back at him silently.

"May I take your order?" A waiter said, standing over them with his pad ready. "One cheesy omelet, add extra cheese." Lightning said. The waiter nodded then turned to Noctis. "And you sir?"

"Ah no, I'm not—" "He'll have a piece of blueberry pie." Lightning cut in, surprising the prince. Once the waiter walked off, Lightning turned back to Noctis. "My treat for tonight. Consider it as a small thanks… That's it." Noctis blushed. "For what?"

"For not driving me insane unlike the other two, and because you went out of your way to come find me here." Lightning answered simply.

The prince chuckled and sat back. "In that case, thanks for the pie, Lightning." "… Call me Light." She said, sounding a lot more relaxed and good-natured.  
Noctis smiled, feeling like he had accomplished something. "Thanks, Light."

The waiter soon returned with their orders then left them alone after that.

Noctis ate a piece of his pie and smiled; it had been a long time since he tasted something sweet. Too long.  
Lightning observed him silently as she ate. The prince was quite a character, not what she expected. Still, that was good enough she supposed. At least he was not crazy like Dante or the little princess. He was interesting as well. In a way.

"By the way, how did you know that Dante had fucked around?" Noctis asked casually, "I mean, what _if_ he really had been doing business or he what if he just went for a drink or nothing seedy?" "I smelled it on him. The alcohol and the dirty spunk." Lightning said before taking another bite of her omelet. Noctis raised an eyebrow. "Neither of us was close enough to smell anything on him." "My senses…are more heightened, you could say. I was trained to use all my senses up to extreme levels, and it's helpful for the most part."

The prince stared at his companion in surprise. "So you're saying…you can sniff things out like a dog?" Lightning gave him a look. "It helps me stay aware of everything, and even of what Dante is doing. Even he can't lie to me no matter how good of a liar he is. He won't be able to hide scents from me either; he can conceal it from others, but not from me."

"Sounds like you've had it rough…" Noctis commented.

"Maybe. But I got this far on my own, with some help I'll admit, but still. I'm nothing like Dante, I'm above all that. He's just a lazy asshole." "You…really like insulting your own mentor, don't you?" Noctis chuckled at her, earning a smirk. "I wouldn't if he didn't do things that made him deserve to be sworn at."

The pair chuckled, almost laughing.

Noctis could not remember the last time he had fun, not even with Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus. "So, why are you so 'concerned' with what Dante does anyway?" He asked curiously.  
Lightning stared at the prince as if assessing whether or not she could trust him with something vital. "I need to finish my omelet." She said instead. Noctis sighed and continued to eat his blueberry pie.

Later, the two of them walked side by side around town. It was getting dark and the silence between them as almost deafening. Surprisingly, it was Lightning who broke the silence after a long moment. "I'm sure you've noticed that Dante calls me his kid, or calls himself my old man…" Noctis nodded in response.

"… Dante…he's my father. At least, to him he is." Noctis stared at Lightning, clearly surprised by this. The female demon hunter sighed and ruffled her untamed hair. "I've been with Dante for a long time now. He found me under the rain when I was younger; I was about five, or so they say. Dante brought me back to Devil May Cry since he had no other option and he just wanted to go home, he also wanted to just get rid of me but his partners convinced him otherwise. He also kept me around because I was able to dodge a demon when I was attacked at age five."

"You were attacked by a demon?" Noctis nearly gaped. _"At such a young age…" _Lightning nodded. "Yeah. After that day, I was named Lightning; I didn't have a name as far as I could tell so Dante and his partners named me."

Noctis listened to her attentively. It felt like he was seeing a new side to this mysterious huntress of demons.

"His partners trained me, so I have their skills as well. In fact, they were the ones who trained me and not Dante. He only showed me moves and taught me when he _felt_ like it. Which was not often." Lightning sounded disgusted now. "I trained myself when it came to Dante's skills. I observed him whenever he would fight against demons or use his abilities; in the end, I ended up training myself for the most part." "I see…" Noctis murmured.

"Since I was living with him as an apprentice, Dante suddenly had this idiotic idea that he had adopted me. He calls himself my dad, or calls me his kid. We look and act nothing like a father and daughter; to me it's like I'm some kid chaperoning a full-grown man who likes to drink, eat junk food and stick his dick inside dirty slut holes. I spent my whole life eating out on the stairs of Devil May Cry because Dante had the nerve to bring some slut back with him during dinner time." Lightning clenched her fist angrily at the memory. "And he's done that more than once…!"

Noctis understood now. "You may not know this, but… I think you actually do want Dante to act more like a father to you." Lightning gave the prince a look. "As if. He could not say a word to a kid without somehow offending them or scaring them off."

"Still, if you didn't feel that way then you wouldn't be scolding and busting him for keeping lingerie of some whore. Somehow, you want him to be like a real father. Think about it; even if you don't like him for his vices, somehow you're trying to keep him from sinking any lower than scum." Noctis said meaningfully. Lightning paused and was silent for a while.

"He's just an idiot who gets into trouble. And he has the nerve to call himself my mentor, or even my _father_?" She growled. Noctis chuckled and ruffled Lightning's hair, earning a strange stare from her. "I think I just learned something about you today. I'm glad."

Lightning stared at him, slightly surprised though it was hard to tell by her expression.

"Dante's good at his job, I'll give him that much. But he as a person…it's an entirely different thing; he gets a D- for it." Lightning huffed. Noctis chuckled at her. "That's a little harsh, don't you think?" "Fine. He gets an A+ for jacking off."

The prince shook his head and sighed. "Anyway, thanks again for that little dessert, Light." "Don't sweat it." Lightning shrugged. "Aren't you worried that Dante might take advantage of Barbie?"

"Who? Stella? She'll run if she knew he might do so. I've known her for a long time so I can tell how she does things. If he did 'take advantage of her', then maybe it's because she likes it…?" Noctis chuckled. Lightning blinked then shook her head, muttering to herself. "I knew I should have just let Dante go shopping with her instead… Would have saved me the trouble…"

"… Are there any parks in this town?" Noctis asked suddenly, trying to lighten the mood again. The huntress looked at him then nodded. "A decent one." "Take me on a tour…?" He asked politely.  
Lightning shrugged. "If you say so…"

* * *

The blonde princess paced in her room. Why did those two have to abandon her and leave her alone with that…that pig?

There had been silence between her and Dante for a while, then after another few minutes or so, the demon hunter was suddenly back to his old self and started his slur of shameless flirting and innuendos. Flustered and embarrassed, Stella had stormed out of the room and went to her own.

She wondered if Noctis had managed to find Lightning and calmed her down. She smirked; could it be that Noctis was…infatuated? Too early to tell, she decided. But still, that Lightning character was an interesting one; she was not like other women, her built was tall and muscular, yet it was feminine and proportioned well.  
She supposed it was because of the training Lightning received under Dante's tutelage. He was quite define himself—

Stella shook her head. _What_ was she thinking? That Dante was a shameless pig who likes to flirt and—thanks to Lightning's actions—a playboy who loved to watch women strip in front of him and ravish him. He was also tall, quite handsome…

"No! No, no!" The blonde shook her head some more. What was wrong with her? She was not _that_ sheltered. She had seen many gorgeous men in her lifetime. Dante was nothing new… Not at all.

At least, she thought so.

"Now I see why Lightning doesn't respect her mentor. Well good for her! Women must be tough, that's right. We're not toys…" Stella said to herself.

"Who's not a toy?" A voice said beside her ear. The princess jumped and screamed, only to see it was Dante. "You…! You scared me! Why are you here? This is my room!" She ranted. The demon hunter shrugged. "I got bored with the shows and simple porn on television."

Stella gaped at him. "Y-you…! Ugh! Get out!" "Why? This room's nice. And it has a nice view too." Dante smirked. "I would like to have some privacy." Stella said with as much dignity. Dante chuckled. "Why? Were you gonna sit down on that bed and imagine yourself getting it on with my kid?"

"I am _not_ attracted to your _female_ pupil, you _pig_!" "I think you mean hot, sexy beast. You know, I'm free anytime, babe… Just say the word." Dante smirked again. "I—you…!" The blonde had no idea what other insults to throw at him.

"It's been a long day, so if you don't mind I'll be going to bed now. Good night!" Stella said snobbishly. Dante smirked suggestively. "You sure you don't want company?" Get out! Out!"

Dante then found himself standing out in the hall, staring at the door of the room he had been in a while ago.  
"There's no way she can resist me for long. Oh yeah D-man, you still got it." He bragged to himself, grinning. "Dante you sexy beast, one day that chick is gonna come running into your arms begging for you…"

He chuckled and entered his own room, heading to the bed and laid down with his hands behind his head. He fell asleep almost instantly and let his dreams flow into a nice little scene that concerned a bed and a certain babe.

* * *

**There it is. I hope you liked this one. Also, to my good friend nicegal1, thanks for the support and everything. And to you readers, thanks for reading and liking this story. I'm glad you liked it and enjoyed it.**

**Since you guys kept asking for more, I gave you more. More to come soon so please enjoy as much as you like!**

**Until then…**


	7. Chapter VI: On the Job

**Disclaimer: ****I thank you all for supporting this story for as long as you have. And for actually enjoying it and even giving suggestions. It's one of the things that make me want to write again. College is becoming lethal for me at the moment but I think I can take the time to write this chapter here.**

**My friend nicegal1 unfortunately cannot help with writing, but she and I are still going to work on this. So, once again I hope you enjoy, tell me and nicegal1 what you think and have fun reading!**

**ETERNAL SHADOWS**

**Chapter VI: On the Job**

Dante found himself sitting on the couch of his room, holding a glass of ice-cold beer while cradling his throbbing left cheek, which had been slapped not too long ago that morning.

Apparently that certain woman in the room across from his did not like sexy jokes. He mentally shrugged; that Stella was hard to get to. It made Dante smirk at the idea of how great it would feel when he DID get to her. He chuckled to himself and chugged his beer.

After a while, the door opened, catching Dante's attention.

He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Lightning as she walked in casually as if nothing had happened, unbuckled her holster from her skirt and dumped it on a nearby chair. Stella followed behind her, then Noctis. Dante got up from the couch as he took another swing of his beer. Stella huffed and looked away from the silver-haired hunter, making him grin. He then turned to Lightning. "Where've you been Light?" "Out." She said bluntly.

Dante rolled his eyes. "No shit." Lightning glared at him. "Yeah, no shit."

Noctis smiled slightly at Lightning. Since their talk last night, he felt like he knew a bit more about Lightning now to the point that he understood her a little better, if not completely.  
The princess noticed. "Hey, you're smiling! Something happened, right? Tell me the details!" Noctis made a face. "For Etro's sake, woman! Nothing happened!"

"Then why didn't you or Lightning come back last night, hm?" The blonde grinned.

"…We took a walk in the park, talked. That's all." Noctis said with a sigh; he knew how much of a gossip the princess was. But he had gone so far with Lightning already and he did not want the huntress to draw back again. She was great company.

"Oh…well you are no fun. I wonder why Lightning even talked to you." Stella said teasingly.

Noctis rolled his eyes. "It's because I don't talk her ear off unlike some people…" He mumbled. Lightning heard the conversation and smirked secretly while staring at the television with Dante. The two demon hunters stared at the screen dully until a news report flashed onscreen.  
Lightning was the first to react and turn the volume up higher.

The royals looked over to their travel companions and went over to the couch.

"This just in! About four hours ago, two civilians were found dead on the streets as well as what appears to be signs of an earthquake. Authorities and researchers are still searching for any witnesses and traces of evidence—" Lightning shut off the television and stood up along with Dante. Noctis stared at them silently.

"What is it? What's wrong? Where are you going?" Stella asked, surprised at the duo's reaction.

"Going on a job, babe. You wait right there." Dante said as he grabbed his guitar case and handguns. Lightning grabbed her large black holster and strapped it to the back of her skirt. The two headed out of the door, puzzling their two companions.

Noctis immediately ran after them, followed by his blonde friend.

"Wait! What do you mean 'job'?" Stella asked when the two of them caught up with the hunters. Lightning turned to her and fixed her with a look. "The exact thing we are always hired for." Noctis raised an eyebrow. Before he could ask, he felt the ground shake slightly.

"Well now, it looks like someone wants to come out and play." Dante said with a smirk and followed the shuddering ground. Lightning was right behind him, postured for a fight at any time. She did not have to look behind her to know that Noctis and 'Barbie' were following. Dante seemed ready for action, he always did. Though Lightning would prefer it if they just ended it all already.

The tremors continued the farther the four ran into town. Dante and Lightning kept at its trail until it stopped.

Noctis looked around. "What was that?" "Something that shouldn't be in this realm." Lightning answered simply. Dante clutched his guitar case and grinned anxiously. "C'mon! Let's get to the action!" As soon as he said so, the ground shook again. The civilians ran away from the tremors, yelling about an earthquake. Only Dante, Lightning, and their companions stood still.

Stella stared at the hunters, shocked at their calm demeanors. What was going on?

The shaking stopped again. Noctis narrowed his eyes and Stella looked around. Suddenly, a loud crash exploded from behind them and a gigantic tapeworm-like creature emerged from the ground, letting out a strange insect call. Stella gasped and jumped back.

Dante smirked as he and Lightning looked up at the creature. "So there you are, big boy. About time you showed up; I was just about to get bored." "Hmph." Lightning grumbled, staring at the creature as if it were a pesky fly on the wall. She turned to the two royals. "You stay put."  
After her words, she and Dante charged at the creature and leapt onto its body. "Are they insane?" Stella yelled but Noctis gestured for her to stay put. "Wait. Let them be…" He said, watching the duo's every move.

Lightning slid the object out of its holster, and with a twist of her wrist, turned it into a slivery-red-black blade.

Dante drew out Ebony and Ivory and pointed them at the gigapede's body. Lightning slashed at the tough hide while Dante began shot out dozens of bullets onto the creature. The gigapede shrieked and stated twirling its body around in an attempt to drop the two intruders off its back.

The demon hunters jogged in place like a man walk on top of a spinning log until the gigapede stopped twirling, allowing them to stand in place once more.

"Light! Go for the head!" Dante called out as the spot he was standing on turned into a brownish-red. Lightning nodded and ran for the target.

Suddenly, sparks began flying out of the creature's body, making Lightning and Dante pause. Electrical charges flew at them, forcing them to move out of the way. Dante grabbed onto the gigapede's hide before he ended up falling overboard. "Damn bugs! Where's a can of bug spray when you need it!" He groaned as he climbed back up onto the gigapede's back.

Lightning grunted as she was struck by a stray bolt before running for the gigapede's head.

Dante pointed his guns at the beast's body again. "C'mon, bug! You can give us a better challenge than this!" He taunted. Lightning rolled her eyes, hearing him clearly as she reached the head. Lightning flicked her sword, changing its shape into that of a firearm. Dante took his cue and threw the guitar case into the air.

The zipper loosened and the case slide open. A large silver-and-black blade fell out of it instead of a guitar. Dante leapt into the air and grabbed it, landing with a stab to the gigapede's body, making it shriek again.

The silver-haired hunter slashed at the creature as he ran forward to join his apprentice at the head.

The desperate gigapede repeatedly twirled in the air while shooting bolts of electricity at the hunters, but is still unable to shake them off.  
Lightning grunted in complaint when the creature would not stay still. "This is becoming tiresome!" She growled and got herself ready to fire her gun. Dante reached the head in time and landed besides Lightning, pointing his own guns at the target.

"Hope you weren't gonna start the party without me." He joked. Lightning huffed. "I was about to. One more second and I would have ended it."  
Below them Dante could see Noctis and Stella watching them. He grinned. "Well, we wanna make a good impression on the clients, right? Why not do it now…" "_You_ do that. I just want to squash this bug." Lightning said nonchalantly.

The gigapede shrieked once more and Dante and Lightning placed their hands on the trigger of their respective firearm.

There was a moment of silence until the monster wailed and started plummeting to the ground below. The two royals jumped back to avoid the impact as the corpse landed with a loud bang. Dante placed his sword on his back and withdrew his guns casually. Lightning glared at the corpse and flicked her gun before placing it back in its holster.

The duo then jumped off the gigapede's body and approached their companions.

Suddenly, there was a shudder and the gigapede made a reach for the four, sparks of electricity warning them of its attack. It lunged forward with a large blast, making gusts of dust fly around, temporarily blinding the party.  
Once the dust settled, Dante chuckled, puzzling the royals. They followed his stare and found Lightning with an arm outstretched towards where the monster's head had been. Blue electrical currents sparked around her arm and hand.

Lightning lowered her arm and huffed in annoyance. "I hate it when they spring back up."

"You and me both, kid." Dante said with a nod as his apprentice returned to them. Electrical sparks still emitted from her hand until she shook it off. Noctis stared at her disbelievingly. So _this_ was the power of the demon hunters. However, Lightning's little stunt had the prince puzzled. It made no sense how that _thing_ just disintegrated and Lightning having electric currents around her. Had her training made her into some super-hunter? Perhaps that was the reason.

Stella ran forward. "Goodness! What were you thinking? Going on out like that! And facing that thing when it sprung up again!" Lightning ignored the blonde and loosened her red scarf from her neck. Dante, on the other hand, could not resist the temptation. "Hey, hey. It's what we do, babe. This is what we get paid for—and too bad this one had no pay to it." Dante said gesturing to the spot the gigapede's corpse once was. "Unless, you're worried about me…?" He flirted. Stella grimaced. "In your dreams!" "Oh yeah…you're in my dreams alright." Dante grinned. The princess's shocked expression was priceless.

Noctis approached Lightning carefully and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine; not a scratch, and besides this is nothing. It's one of the regular everyday routine." Lightning said, shrugging.

"You do this every day back at home?"

"Pretty much."

Noctis shook his head and smiled. "At least I now know what you're capable of, Light." Dante looked over Stella's head. "Wait a minute! 'Light'? Since when did _he _start calling you that?" He directed the question to Lightning, who seemed more concerned with cleaning the dust from her red scarf. "I gave him permission." She said bluntly as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

Dante scowled. "Since when do you give _permission_ for people to use that nickname?" Lightning rolled her eyes. "Since a long time ago. You only call me that because you think you're some maternal figure in my life. Which you are not."

Dante and Lightning soon came across each other as if about to face off.

"Wait! Wait!" Stella got in-between the two. "Let's not fight. We should worry about other things." The two hunters looked down at her before exchanging one more glare. Lightning back away and turned around then walked off. "I'd watch where I put my hands if I were you. He's a sex-starved bastard." The apprentice said as she left. Stella then looked to where her hand was; on Dante's abdomen. She could feel hard muscles rippling through his shirt. The princess blushed and took her hand away hastily.

Noctis chuckled before following Lightning.

"Now don't you get any ideas!" Stella yelled, pointing a finger at Dante. He chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Relax, I'm not gonna take advantage of you. Yet." Stella almost fainted.

* * *

Lightning sat on the first bench she saw and sighed.

Hearing footsteps approach, Lightning groaned. "Do you always make it a habit to follow every female you work with?" Noctis rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "No. Just you; you seemed a little off a while ago." "Usually I would impale Dante mercilessly. But Barbie was in the way. Can't have an innocent's death on my conscience." Lightning reasoned.

Noctis took a seat beside her. "Huh. I guess you have a point. So…this is what you and Dante do for a living. Hunting demonic things like that…bug or whatever it was." Lightning leaned her head back. "That was a gigapede. It's like some tapeworm creature; if you've noticed it uses electrical charges to deal with an enemy." She explained. "I can tell you have studied about the different kinds. You memorized the whole 'Demon Almanac' or something?" Noctis half-joked. Lightning smirked. "I guess you could say I trained to become an almanac. It comes in handy."

"I guess it does."

They sat there for a moment before Lightning stood up. "It's time we pack up and head to the next town. You wanna move on, don't you?" Noctis looked up at her then nodded. "You're not gonna wait for…?" "No need. The way I see it, Dante is going to bring Barbie back safely while he nurses a bruised and red cheek." Lightning predicted, earning a laugh from the prince.

"You sure like talking him down. Dante, I mean." "He deserves it." Lightning shrugged and walked back to the inn with Noctis at her heels.

They have not fully begun their journey, and already things had become interesting. Dante and Lightning's demon-hunting prowess had proven impressive and capable for the job they were currently on. Noctis made a mental note not to ever doubt the duo again.

"So…what do you think so far? Think we'll make it to the Tombs?" Lightning asked suddenly. Noctis thought for a moment. "… Who knows? But I'm sure we'll get far enough if not farther. Besides, the sight of demons is beginning to look promising." Lightning raised an eyebrow. Noctis explained himself. "If something like that is starting to appear, it must mean we're on the right track. After all, it is said that even demons and creatures from the underworld are attracted to the hidden power found in the Caelum Tombs."

Lightning sighed. "Right."

"… Light?" Noctis said. Lightning looked at him. "What?" "I'm glad you're on our side." He finished, flushing slightly. What in the world did he just say? _I'm glad you're on our side_? He mentally punched himself for the lame comment.

Lightning blinked a few times then chuckled. "Don't sweat it; besides it's good exercise for me and that lazy ass Dante." Noctis had to laugh at her words then shook his head.  
They walked back to the inn to pack up and leave. Noctis had considered waiting for Dante and Stella to return but Lightning insisted that they wait for the two at the train station instead; she had the feeling Dante would just bring Barbie there anyway.

They packed and checked out of the inn; Lightning left a message with the clerk, telling Dante to just meet her and Noctis at the train station.

"Don't worry, they'll catch up." Lightning said after she and Noctis had arrived at the station and settled down on a bench; the next train was not due for another hour or so, giving Dante and Stella enough time to catch up.  
Noctis sighed and sat beside her. He looked at Lightning carefully; she seemed rather calm despite just killing a demon. He wondered if she ever felt shaken up when she first killed. Demon or not.

"If you have something to say, spit it out already." Lightning said.

Noctis blushed and looked forward. "I was just wondering…about when you kill demons." "What about it?" Lightning asked. Noctis looked at her again. "Did you ever feel scared when you had your first kill?" Lightning seemed to think for a moment. "… I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. At that time all I could think about was just doing as I was trained and kill the damned thing. I don't know if I was scared or…anything. It just felt…numbing. Like I could not feel anything after that."

"… I felt the same way when I first killed a man." Noctis said suddenly, surprising Lightning. The hunter looked at him carefully. "It had happened so suddenly. I was only a teenager back then. As you probably know, my country has been a target for many others because we hold crystals; one night during a party at the palace, someone broke in and tried to kill my father. I had no choice but to…" Noctis stopped short.

Lightning shook her head. "Hey, no need to say anything…"

"No, it's okay. Anyway, I felt so shaken up. There was blood everywhere and all over me… I guess I got used to it in time when I had to fight back." The prince blushed, realizing he must have sounded corny.

Lightning shrugged. "It happens to us all. It's just human nature."

"You weren't shaken up."

"Then I guess I'm not normal…"

The two sat in silence for a while and Lightning stared at the sky. "Wherever that damn Dante is, he better get his and Barbie's ass over here." She growled in annoyance. Noctis had to laugh. "I take it he likes to take his sweet time when heading for a rendezvous point?" "You have no idea…" Lightning groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Sometimes I wonder who the mentor and who the apprentice really is." She sighed again and leaned back against the bench.

Noctis suddenly had a clear view of her long smooth legs; they seemed to go on forever up her— He snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head, resisting the urge to look at her legs again. He gulped and leaned back as well, focusing his vision on the clouds above. "What will you do once you and your father receive the power from the Tombs?" Lightning asked.

"Who knows?" Noctis admitted. "Perhaps use it to protect our country…" "If that kind of power doesn't corrupt either one of you first." Lightning added bluntly.

The prince lowered his head; he hadn't thought of that. What he was not strong enough to handle the power of the old Caelum kings? What if he lost control and turn to sin because that power took hold of him too strongly?  
Lightning glanced at him and noticed his expression. "Sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." "No, you're right. I should have thought it through first. I don't know, maybe I should toughen up a bit more while we're traveling. It might help I guess." Lightning nodded. "Just ask me if you need someone to toughen you up." She said.

Noctis smirked. "Is that an offer?"

"What do you think?"

The pair chuckled a bit before settling down again. The train was due any moment now and there still was no sign of Dante and Stella. Lightning huffed and looked behind her. "… Makes you wonder what happened to those two." "You don't sound so concerned." Noctis commented. Lightning shrugged. "I'm not."

Noctis could not help but wonder what it felt like when she killed something for the first time, demon or not. Killing in general would usually shake any normal person up if it was their first kill.  
"… What was it like for you?" He asked finally. Lightning glanced at him. "Hm?" "What was it like when you first killed a demon? I mean…what is it like to kill something in general?"

Lightning said nothing for a while, deep in thought about his question. No one had ever asked her that before so it was all new for her.  
"… I'm not really sure, to be honest. I always just exterminate demons because it is what I was trained to do. I haven't really thought about what it would feel like to kill _something_." "Hmm," Noctis said, "Normally people would feel shaken up." Lightning sighed. "I guess I'm not normal…"

"You seem normal enough to me, Light."

"I don't remember anything about myself. That's not normal."

The prince sighed and pat his travel companion's shoulder. "There are other people with problems like that; you're not the only one." The female hunter shook her head and seemed to fall into a deep trail of thought. Noctis ruffled her hair playfully, snapping her out of her trance. "Hey, relax. There is more to life than wondering about where you might have been in the past."

"…Maybe."

"Certainly."

The pair sat in silence for a long while until the sound of a train broke the silence. "Hmph. Looks like our ride is here." Lightning stated, standing up and adjusting her red scarf.  
"What about…?" Noctis trailed off, looking behind him. Lightning shrugged. "Never mind. Just get onboard." She turned to Noctis and looked into his eyes. "Trust me."

Noctis looked over his shoulder one more time then boarded the train with Lightning.

He inwardly cringed at the fact that Lightning would actually leave Dante and Stella behind. But it was also as if she knew something he did not. Trust her, she said. He supposed he had no other option.

Lightning took her seat by the window and Noctis wondered if he should sit across from her or beside her. He shook his head at the idiotic thought and just sat beside her.  
Lightning stared at the moon for a moment then sighed when the train began moving. "Oh boy…" She muttered, leaning back and slumping against the seat. Noctis looked at her with a puzzled expression. Lightning held up three fingers and started to count down from three to one.

The moment she reached one, the door that led to the other car slid open and arguing could be heard all the way to where Lightning and Noctis were seated. The prince turned to see what the commotion was all about.

"It's your fault the train left without us!"

"My my, you have quite a high tone. I wonder how it would sound like saying my name."

"You are the most boorish, self-centered, egotistical man I have _ever_ met!"

"I've seen the kind of guys your type hangs out with, Blondie. I am the only _real_ man you've met so far…"

Lightning rolled her eyes as the words reached her ears; as she had expected, Dante had manage to board the train the hard way at the last minute with Stella in tow. The two of them were arguing, or to better describe it—the blonde was yelling at Dante for making them miss the train that they had run after it and enter like a pair of stowaways.

Noctis shook his head, amused with the odd scene the late party made.

"Now Lightning and Noctis would have gone ahead of us already!" Stella complained but Dante walked down the narrow way until he got to where Lightning and Noctis sat. He sat across from the pair and laid his guitar case down.  
Stella frowned at him and sat beside Dante, looking away from him in a huff. Lightning did not look surprised at the situation at all. By the look on her face, one could tell she expected such a thing to happen.

"You're late, Dick-te."

"I got held up. Did baby miss her daddy? I'll buy you a strawberry sundae as consolation later."

"Screw you to hell, Dante. I don't need your fucking sundaes. And stop acting like you're my father."

"I took you in. So that makes me your old man."

"Tch."

Noctis watched Lightning closely. She always seemed to become upset whenever Dante would try to refer to himself as her father. Indeed he was a terrible father figure so far, but it was as if there was more to it than bad parenting.

Dante suddenly turned his attention to the prince. "Hope my little brat here didn't cause too much trouble for you, Highness." He smirked teasingly. Noctis shook his head. "Not at all." "Good." The silver-haired demon hunter then dropped the subject. Lightning kept her gaze towards the window.

"I'm still not done with you!" Stella said, still not looking at Dante as she spoke. The hunter chuckled. "I'm not done either babe. But not in front of the kids; I'm not that vulgar."

Noctis and Lightning exchange disbelieving looks.

Dante leaned back lazily and placed his arm on the back of the seat. If he were to lower his arm, it would be around Stella's shoulders. "Don't even." The blonde frowned warningly.  
Lightning yawned boredly at the antics going on in front of her. "If you two are going to play your sweetheart games the whole way, at least do it where I can't see you."

Dante smirked. "In that case, what if I were to…" He lifted Stella over his shoulders and chuckled as he carried her out of the car to the next. The passengers stared at the strange scene, giving Dante wide-eyed looks as he walked past with a woman over his shoulders. "Don't wait up for us, kids!" He called to Lightning and Noctis as he disappeared with Stella into the next car.

Noctis blinked several times, not sure how to react. He turned back to Lightning, tilting his head at her; she did not seem worried. It relaxed him when he realized it as well.

Lightning grabbed a magazine from the underside of the seat and began to read it. "Hope Barbie knows how to slink away. Because a kick in the balls won't be enough to stop that devil when he wants something."

* * *

**For those of you who forgot or are not familiar with it, the "Gigapede" is a monster that you fight as a boss in Devil May Cry 3!**

**Here it is at last! Again I want to thank you all for still liking this story so far. I have been busy and a lot of things have been going on here in my country so it's not easy to get back on track with things but I try for you guys and myself because I just love writing and I have fun in doing so.**

**Also I want to thank those of you who read Chronicles. The fanfic has become very much liked so far and I am glad for that.**

**For those of you here who are new to Eternal Shadows, thank you for taking the time to read this story for the first time. Indeed this used to be a combined thing with me and my friend nicegal1 but she became busy and left it up to me to continue the fanfic. So far she had approved of what I had planned for this story so thanks a lot nicegal1! Love you!**

**Eternal Shadows and All for One will take more time to update because currently I cannot concentrate on full stories and it is much easier to deal with short chapters and drabbles.**

**But not to worry, none of these stories are dead. Just taking time to bloom like they should.**

**Until then…**


End file.
